Bill kaulitz' Grownup girl
by freiheit89
Summary: Irene is back in Germany and she has bad feelings about the place. Only, she doesn't know why. Then she catches a conversation she shouldn't have, about a celebrity she apparently knows. Who could it be? Irene finds the answer hard to believe. Tokio hotel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyy my lovely readers!! Its me, the author of these lovely stories. Okay this is my first author note so dont fret, I'll get better. Haha. Anyway, for those of you who dont know, my name's Rina. Ok, truthfully, thats not my real name, but its gonna be my FanFiction name. Ok, I had this really cool idea for the first chapter of the second book in this series. Read it and tell me what you think. I'll give everybody 3 weeks to read it and then me and my friend michelle (you will hearing alot from and about her) will tally up who likes it and who doesn't. Well I'll shut up now and let you read it.  
Byee: Rina

Book Two-chapter one-"Remembering everything."  
Date: July 2, 2009

"Did I really used to like this color?" Those were the first words that came out of my mouth when I saw the room that I stayed on one summer as a kid. Oh hey. Yes, its me, Irene, and guess what, I'm back in Germany. Woo hoo....I really dont know why I don't want to be here. I just get a bad vibe from here. I don't remember alot from I summer I spent up here. I remember meeting someone but I just can't remember him, assuming it was a guy. Oh well. I plopped my bag down on my bed and thought about what to do with the walls. They were kind of a pinkish-red color, like 55% pink and 45% red. So kind of like a hot pink or something. Oh! Idea! I brought posters of a band with me from Canada. I only hung three up right at this point because Mom is actually letting me go for a walk by myself. She never lets me back in Canada. I stood back and looked at the posters. Hmm.... Looks good enough for now. Wow, my favorite band, Tokio Hotel. I especialy like the singer, Bill Kaulitz. He is so hot. Germany is his home country, maybe I'll run into him, he'll fall madly in love with me, and we'll live happily ever after. Ha! Yeah right. I watched to many Disney Princess movies as a kid.

I grabbed a book from my bag(Yes, I'm still an advid reader) and my purse. I bounced down the stairs and stopped aurbptly when I heard my Mom, Dawna, talking quietly to the woman we hired to look after the house all these years. Her name is Fran and she is 46 years old. I heard Fran first. "Are you going to tell Irene about her last summer here Dawna?" she asked Mom. "No," Mom hissed, "She'll never meet up with him. He's too famous to be walking the streets." Fran sighed. "Okay then, whatever you say." I stamped on the stairs as I came down the last few steps to make my preasance known. "I'm going for a walk Mum. Bye" Mom came to the door as I was about to walk out of it. "I'll text you when I want you to come back, Ok?" I mumbled a whatever and left. What were Mom and Fran talking about? Tell me what? And who was too famous? Oh well, I really don't care right at this point in time.

As I started walking up the road, I felt mysteriously drawn to the park. It was late so the sun was already starting to go down, but not to much, It was still nice and sunny. I walked into the park and sat down on a swing. I looked around me and thought this would be a good place to read, but the only problem was that there was no light in this area when it got dark. Oh! I have a flashlight in my purse(don't ask).

As it started to get dark out, I heard someone come into the park, and held my breath. They didn't come no where near the swings but I decided to check it out anyway. I put the book-mark back in the book, turned off the flashlight and set them both down. I peaked around the corner and saw HIM. Bill Kaulitz!! What was he doing at the park this late at night? Someone came up behind him and poked him. Seeing that made me remember the guys name. I think. "Evan." I said quietly to myself. Oh no, I rememder that last summer up here. I had met 14 year old Bill here. Man! I couldn't belive what I was about to do. I picked up some rocks and listened for a few minutes. "So faggot, you still spend nights here?" Evan said. Bill scoffed but didn't say anything. Well it was already time for me to step in. I stepped out of the darkness and leaned aginst a wooden pole. "Well well well, look what we got here," Evan sneered, "Look whos back." Bill just stared at me like I had 3 heads. "You know Evan. You are very immature," I said with a laugh, "20 years old and your still bullying Bill." Bill still hadn't taken his eyes off me. I tossed a rock up and caught it again. Evan stared at the rock and snorted. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked, "Throw it at me?" "Actually yes." I answered him. I tossed the rock at him and hit him dead on the head. He glared at me. I threw some at his gang too. By the time my hand was empty, they were all whining. They all just looked at me and ran off. Bill's eyes went wide. "You're..." he started. I didn't let him finish I ran back into the darkness and grabbed my stuff. It was then I realized that the only exit was past Bill. I looked behind me and saw the small wooden fence. Bill had come by the corner then and looked at me. "Bye Bill" I said sadly and jumped the fence. I ran for home and didn't look back.

When I got home I ran straight to my room and slammed the door. Mom had called something after me by I didn't listen. I had known Bill Kaulitz all along. That why he had always looked familiar to me. I fell to my bad and went to sleep, thinking about Bill 


	2. authors note

Heyy pplz, Its me, Rina. I've been gone for a LONG TIME but now im back. Anyway, I was a little sad to see that only 2 people read bill kaulitz grown-up girl, but thats okay because both ppl liked it. So that will be chapter one and I will work on chaper 2 but I will not post it untill bill kaulitz little girl is finished. Remember I mentioned michelle? well she will have a character in bill kaulitz grown-up girl....anywayz, Byees -rina 


	3. Hi Tom

Book two-chapter two-"Hi Tom..."  
Date: July 3, 2009

I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a while, deep in thought. I can't belive that Mom has kept this from me all these years. Thats why she would always say no when I asked her about going to Tokio Hotel concerts when they came close enough. To her joy, they never did. I hopped out of bed and got dressed. I put a jean skirt on with a loose white tank top. I went down stairs but I didn't see Mom, I saw Fran, cooking breakfast. Which means Mom and Eric are still sleeping(Eric is 8, going on 9 in augest, now and an even more pain in my behind). "Morning Irene," Fran said, putting her breakfast on a plate, "Would you like some breakfast?" I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm going to go down town and maybe get someting there." I heard her say okay but I was already out the door.

I walked down my street and looked around. This route looked familiar but I couldn't remember, so I kind of lied when I said I remembered everything because I didn't. This is a small part of a big communtity so I could walk through it in about an hour, but I'm not gonna. I got to the shopping part, found a small coffee shop and went in. I looked around. I had learned German so I knew what everyone was saying and what everything said. I ordered a latte with caramel in it and lots of foam then I noticed that they were also selling stuff the make their coffees at home and got one of those too. Its a good thing I did because I really didn't pay attention on my way home and smashed into someone, spilling my cup all over my tank top which, if you remember correctly, is white! I looked up and saw none other than Tom Kaulitz. *Flush* *Flush* Hear that? Its the sound of my day being flushed down the toilet of doom. He looked at me and his eyes went wide. Oh god don't remember me, oh god don't remember me..."I am so sorry," he said in english, "I wasn't paying attention." I rolled my eyes and thought 'obviously'. I sighed and looked down at my ruined shirt. "Its all right, truthfully, neither was I." He looked at me and cocked his head to the side slightly. "You look familiar, do I know you?" he asked. Oh great. I looked straight at him and said, "Go ask Bill. He can answer that better than I can." Then I walked away, felling his eyes boring into me untill I turned the corner.

I got home to find a note on the door saying Mom had gone grocery shopping and brought Fran with her. Good. I put the box of coffee away and threw out my empty cup. I went upstairs and changed into a white (you'd think I'd learn) knee length ruffled skirt and a blue tank top with yellow and white polka-dots, which looks better then you think. As soon as my dirty clothes got thrown in the basket, I remebered that my 9th birthday was up here. What did I get that year? Some barbies, a Kalan Porter album and....A BOOK!! From Bill! I ran into my room and opened my closet. I pulled a box from the top shelf and tore it open. There it was, right on the top, "A hored named freedom." I never actually got to read it and decided I would later. I closed the box and put it back. Putting the book under my pillow, I layed down and fell asleep.

A/N: I would like to give credit to JB-FAN-4-EVER for the Spilled Coffee bit. I read it in her story "My best friend is Germany's Playboy" and just swiched it around a bit and put it in....I will update soon...luv ya'll -Rina 


	4. Couls this week get any worse?

Book two-chapter three-"Could this week get any worse?"  
Date: July 4, 2009

I woke up and had an urge for a coffee and went down-stairs. I heard Mom talking to Fran and stopped, just like the first time on the night before I ran into Bill. "Dawna I think Irene has been talking to Bill. Shes been acting very weird lately," Fran whispered not too quietly, "When I asked her about breakfast yesterday morning she said she would get something down town and then left." It was silent for a few minutes, then, "I don't think so, she doesn't even-" She was cut off by Eric running like crazy down the stairs, also laughing like crazy. "Moring Irene," he said innocently, "have you found anything missing today?" I groned. He always says that when hes taken something. Eric is probably the mosy obvious child on the planet. I looked at him. "What did you take?" I asked. He took a book from behind his back. Can you guess what its called? Thats right, "A horse named freedom". That kid is so dead. "Give me that!" I yelled. Aparently he had other plans. He ran down stairs waving the book around and went up to Mom. "Mommy, I want to read this book tonight." Mom looked at the book like it was poisonous, but took it from Eric's hands. "Where did you find this?" she demanded. Eric looked down at the floor. He probably didn't think she'd ask that and he wouldn't get in trouble for being in my room. "Under Irene's pillow." He muttered guiltily. Mom looked straight at me as I came down the stairs. "Where did this came from?" she asked me. At first I thought I should lie, but then again, Mom is always telling me not to. I sucked in a breath and said "It came from BILL KAULITZ on my 9th birthday. But what I don't understand is why you've kept the fact that Bill used to watch me as a kid and why you let me forget it and never told me." Mom opened her mouth but i didn't want to hear it. I grabbed my purse from the front table and stormed out the door. Good thing I chose to wear some comfy jeans

I decided to walk to the coffee shop again because I wanted to try something that they had for breakfast there. When I was a couple blocks from the coffee shop, I saw a black esclade go by on the next street and slow down a bit. I knew Tom owned one so I ran the rest of the way. I felt much safer when I got into the shop. I got my coffee (I decided I actually wasn't hungry) and sat at a table. I heard the door open but didn't want to look. I thought they had walked right by so I relaxed a bit...."I knew I reconized you." a voice growled playfully in my ear. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Tom smirking. I said nothing and took a sip of my coffee. "Hey, just because you don't want to see my brother doesn't mean you should treat me like a piece of garbage," he laughed, "Besides, I distinkly remember us being friends." Now i turned to look at him. "What do you want Tom?" I snapped.  
"To talk."  
"About?"  
"July of 2004."  
"No."  
"Why not?" he asked, really pushing it.  
"Because I dont," I answered sharply, "now please leave me alone." I turned back around and took out my cell phone to text my friend Michelle, I wonder if she'd belive me if I told her Tom kaulitz was bugging the shit out of me. Tom sat down across from me and looked at me with intense eyes. "Wow. your attitude hasn't changed a bit." he said. I rolled my eyes and kept texting Michelle. He leaned forward and poked me in the forehead. "What was that for?" I asked, but I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He used to do that all the time. "Theres a smile!" he said, "Whats wrong?" Tom could tell I was being bothered by something. "I snapped at my Mom before I left this morning because she never tells me anything." I said sadly, then under my breath, "Like July 2004." But Tom heard me and grinned, "Thought you didn't want to talk about that?" I went to go say something when my phone rang with "On the edge." I banged my head off the table. One of Tokio Hotel's songs. Tom smirked again. "Shut it." I muttered. I knew it was Michelle because I put my friends favorite songs as they're ring tones, and that was Michelle's fave tokio hotel song. "Hello?" I said answering the phone "Hey" Michelle said. "Hey Michelle." "Tom Kaulitz is not sitting with you!" she said in disbelife. "I knew you wouldn't belive me even if it is true." She never does. "Where are you?" she said. "The coffee shop." Something must've clicked in Tom's brain because he looked at me in horror. "Dont even." he hissed, "I'll get mobbed!" "Good." I mocked. He looked at me pleadingly. "Please dont?! I won't tell Bill that I've talked to you, I promise!" That was enough to get me to tell Michelle I had to go and hang up on her. I looked at him "Happy?" I asked. "Yes." he let out a breath he probably been holding for a while.. "I have to go home and face my Mom. Bye" He jumped up after me and fell into step with me. "Do you want a ride? Maybe I could even help with your Mom" I pondered over my options. Walk home and face Mom alone OR let Tom drive me and have a back-up plan for whatever happens. I like neither choices but I took number two. "Okay." I told him and I got into the passenger seat of the Esclade. 


	5. My secret meeting withHim

Book two-chapter four-"My secret meeting with...Him"  
Date: July 5, 2009

We got to my house and Tom walked me in the door shut and Mom appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked pissed and I'll tell ya, it didn't look any better when she saw Tom.

"Explane things." was all I said. Mom was still looking at Tom. "Not with HIM here." She said 'him' like Tom was a murderer. "Why not?" I asked. "After all, he should know why you hate his BROTHER so much." Mom looked at me now. "Fine. Almost everytime time Bill" I cringed a bit when she said His name, "brought you home, there would be marks on you from something. At first I didn't think much of it because it was just scraped knees or something but then it was bruises.

"And then you came home with red-marks all over yourself." I looked at Tom, whose eyes were wide as saucers. "Bill wouldn't and didn't do that." Tom snapped. "Bill told me that she fell that first day he watched her and I was there during the bruises and the red-marks." I thought back. I didn't remember Tom being there when I had gotten the bruises but the whole band was there to see the red-marks. I told Mom that. "The whole band was there to see the red-marks. I fell out of a hand spring. And the bruises were caused by some guy that was bugging...Bill." I don't know why I hesitated when I said His name. I just hope mom didn't notice. She didn't seem to. I looked at Tom. "I'm sorry you heard her accusations." I told him in german, knowing that Mom still didn't know language. He just shook his head. "I have to go." he said. i had written down my number for him on the way from the coffee shop. I pressed it into his hand before he left and he smiled slightly then left. I stormed past Mom, slammed my door shut and locked it. I saw her shadow outside from under it. "Don't ever think your going out alone EVER again." she said before she went down stairs. I flopped down on my bed I reached under my pillow for The Book (You know the one) but when I didn't find it I figured Mom probably threw it out a window or something. I hoped not.

About an hour later, my cell rang and I looked at the caller ID. It wasn't in my contact list but I figured it was Tom because it was a number from here. "Hello?" I said. "Your Mom's a bitch." said Tom's voice. "Nah! Really?" I said sarcasticly, "In the fourteen years I've lived with her I wouldn't know that." I heard Bill talk to Tom and I froze so I could hear him. His voice had changed dramaticly. "Was that Bill?" I asked then regreted it as soon as it came out but Tom didn't hear me. Bill asked Tom who he was talking to. "Tell him and I will kill you in your sleep. And remember, I know you live." He heard that. "Noone Bill." Tom squeaked. I heard the door shut and Tom didn't say anything. "Lucky boy. You get to live....tonight." I said. "Whatever." he mumbled. "Where is he going at this time anyway?" I asked curiously. "The park...Why?" I thought for a second and got up. "Hold on." I told Tom. I put my phone down and snuck out of my room quietly and peered through the banister to the living room. Mom, Eric and Fran was watching a movie. Nice. Didn't even ask if I wanted to watch with them. I went back my room and slowly shut the door. I locked it back up and pushed my dresser in front of it. I picked up my phone and told Tom I had to go. "Wait. You don't think Bill would've ever hurt you, do you?" he asked. "No I don't Tom." I said. "Bye" I hung up before he could say anything else. I got changed into my current cheerleading outfit. I was part of the advanced "Bay sharks" Same outfit as before but with Bay sharks written on it. I pulled out the rope I had used to sneak out of here in 2004. They had changed the windowsills in my room so I tied the rope to my bed hoping it would hold. It did. I was out of there fast and ran towards the park.

I don't know what I'm doing here. I sat down where He had the night I had ran. I had taken my purse with me and took my cigarrettes out from their hiding place. I know I shouldn't smoke at 14 but it relieves my stress. I lit it and inhaled and just sat there for a second before I blew the smoke out. I thought about something. Was I here waiting for Him? Probably, but I chose not to think about it. I looked down and failed to hear someone come in over the fence I had used as an exit. "Thats not good for a pretty face like that." someone said. I bit my lip and looked up. It was...Bill. I willed myself to say his name. "Hi Bill." I whispered. He came and sat beside me, obviously not seeing me tense up at his arrivial. "Seriously, thats really bad for you." he said. I smiled to myself and threw the butt down, stomping it out with my foot. I looked at him again. "Your one to talk." I told him. He smiled. God. I love his smile. Neither of us said anything for a while but it was me to break the silence. "Why'd you come in over the fence?" I asked.

"Tom called me and told me he had been talking to you," Bill said, "And when he said that you'd hung up on him when you found out I was coming here, I figured you'd be here." Tom better know how to sleep with his eyes open. I didn't say anything and Bill shifted closer, turning to look at me. "Why did you run from me?" This night seemed full of questions. I just shrugged my shoulders and ignored that particular one. I turned my right wrist around, the one farthest from Bill and looked at it. I'd had....some issues as a child and there were scars from---well you can probably put two and two together. Even though I tried my darn hardest to hide the wrist, Bill saw. He gasped loudly and took a hold of it. Gently of course, his touch was always gentle. At first, he looked almost angry but then his expression softened into concern. "Why?" he asked. I just looked away and tears slid down my face. He embraced me in his arms and didn't ask anything further. I just sat there and buried my face in his chest, soaking his T-shirt. By time I'd cryed myself out it was late and Bill offered to walk me home. I told him I'd snuck out because Mom wasn't too happy about something and that I'd have to climb back into my window. He seemed to understand and Helped me back over the fence. I got back in and changed into my pyjamas. Sleep took over me fast even though my pillow was still soaked with tears.

A/N: Just to let you know, neither I nor the inspiration for Irene smokes or "Had issues". Just thought I'd let you know so if one of you guys smokes or something, your parents can't really blame it on my story if they find out. :-D -Rina 


	6. 34

Book two-chapter five-"3/4"  
Date: July 6, 2009

I was woken up by a ring that sounded like an old phone and it took me a second to register that it was coming from my cell phone. That ring tone was for numbers that wern't in my contacts. I yawned as I lifted the phone from the nightstand. The number was from here. It wasn't Tom's because he was in my contacts and Bill knows damn well not to call this early but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I mumbled tiredly as I stood up to stretch. My face felt funny after crying and going to sleep before it could dry.

"Hi," said a voice that sounded familiar but changed at the same time, "remember me?" No, I thought. Well that thought lived for about two seconds untill I figured it out.

"Georg." I said. He wasn't supposed to hear me but I knew he did because he laughed. "Does Tom find it funny to give everyone my number?" I put my phone on speaker so I could splash water on my face without ruining it.

Georg seemed to have to think before answering that. "I was actually the second one to know you were back in town." I was a bit confused by that and asked him what he meant. "Tom told me before he told Bill." he explained. "I didn't think we would really see you again. I hoped we would though." I stayed quiet as he quickly said something else. "You know, because Bill talked about you for all these years and now he can finally shut up."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was talking to GEORG LISTING! I know I pretty much know him unlike any other Fan but still, you can't really stop the Fan in you from thinking that. Good thing Georg spoke again or he might've thought I'd hung up on him. "Besides," he said with the kind of voice that you know has a smirk accompanying it, "I wanted to be the one to confront the one fan who would never freak out if she met us."

"What?" I squeaked. How does he know? I thought. I was now stumbleing quietly down the hall to the kitchen to pour myself a bowl of cereal, since I really didn't trust myself with a knife with what Georg was probably about to say.

I heard another laugh. "You know Andreas runs the fan site, dont you? Which means he has acsess to all the accounts. And he saw you sign up." Damn. "Good thing he told Tom when none of us was around"

I had a headache. I cannot belive that they, well Tom and Georg, know I'm a fan! This is not good! "I'm not obsessive." I muttered. What? I didn't know what else to say! I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and swallowed quickly. "Besides," I said, mocking what he'd said earlyer, "how do you know I just joined that one because my obsessive friend asked me to?"

"I don't. But with the reaction I got, I'm pretty sure I was right. I can also read the comment that you posted on the website from your facebook." Ok, he hasn't changed a bit. still the same teasing asshole he was 5 year ago, I just wasn't allowed to say asshole then.

"Did you just call to taunt me or did you have something important to say?" I asked him. I've talked to 3/4 of Tokio hotel. I have to post on facebook. I finished my cereal and dumped the bowl in the sink and bounded quietly back upstairs. I pulled out my laptop as soon as I hit the bed and logged on, waiting for Georg to answer my question.

"Both. Wanna come hang out with me?" he asked. Well. I could sneak out again but Mom will probably want me in her sights all day.

I just started typing when I noticed I had a friend request. "Did you add me on facebook?" I asked Georg.

"I asked you a question first." he said. I growled in frustration. And people say I'M annoying.  
"I'm not allowed to leave the house" I said "Why?"  
"I wanna blame it on Tom but its not his fault my Mom is a dickface."  
"Oh." he said, seeming to understand. He did because he said "Tom told me. I can't belive she thinks that."

"Well thats mum for you." I said. I started typing again but then I deleted the whole entry. It didn't feel right. Telling people that Georg was talking to me. It would just cause jealousy or disbelife. And cause Georg to not trust me. I sighed and closed my laptop. "Listen, I'll see if she'll let me out. Call me back in 10 minutes."

That seemed to make him happy. "'Kay!" he chirped. "Bye"

I laughed and heard Mom getting up. I walked out and met her on the stairwell. "I'm sorry I snapped at you last night but Bill never hurt me and I was NOT hanging out with him. I was at the coffee shop and Tom, being who he is, had to bug me untill I let him drive me home."

Mom bit the inside of her cheek, something she did when she was thinking hard. "Make you a deal. You can go out again. No Bill or Tom. Got it?"

I nodded, not really going to point out that she didn't say anything about Georg or Gustav. "'Kay, thank you." I hugged her and went into my room, grabbing my laptop bag instead of my purse. "Bye!" I called as I left. Walking down the street, I called Georg back. "You're lucky." I told him when he picked up. "My Mom is REALLY dumb this early. She said 'No Bill or Tom.' Never said anything about you."

Georg laughed. "Thats good to know. Where're we going to meet?"

I thought for a second. "Well seeing as Tom--" My call-waiting beeped. Michelle. "Coffee shop. I have to go. See you there."

I answered my call waiting. "Hey Michelle." I hadn't thought about how much I'd missed her untill now. She'd moved to Germany last year and I'd hadn't seen her since.

"Hey, seeing as you're in Germany, wanna hang out today?"

'What am I going to tell her?' I thought, 'No Michelle, sorry, hanging out with GEORG LISTING today.'

"Um....I don't know. I think I have plans"

"But I'm already at the coffee shop. We could meet there! I--Omigod!"

Something tells me Georg just showed up.

A/N: Thank you to Tomi's little Jenna for the idea of how to fit Michelle into the story. My idea was to have her visiting someone in Germany but then I thought 'Why would Michelle, canadian born and raised with family born and raised in Canada, have ANYONE in Germany to visit?'....anyway, Thank you.

Luv y'all ~ Rina 


	7. Michelle, Georg, Bill and Joel?

Book two-chapter six-"Michelle, Georg, Bill and...Joel?"  
Date: July 7, 2009, Morning & afternoon.

I ran to the coffee shop. Michelle had seen Georg! This was not good. I got in and went looking for the bathrooms, knowing thats where Georg would hide and sure enough, Michelle was standing outside of a single bathroom, the guys, with a smirk. "Come here Georg." She taunted.

"Irene! Hi!" Michelle hugged me and then looked back at the door. "You know who's in there?"

"Georg Listing?" I 'guessed'.

"YES!"

"Well you should leave him alone. Poor Georg."

"Oh don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I wouldn't have." I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Go away." Came the muffled, and scared, response.

"It's me Georg."

The door opened a little and he peaked out. "I'm afraid of her."

"You baby. You sound like my gym teacher."

Georg opened the door a little more and he stepped out causiosly. He looked at Michelle. "You scare me." he repeated.

"I seem to scare everybody." Michelle's eyes trailed up and down Georg, her next question directed at me. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew Georg listing?"

"Calm your horomones, Michelle. And I didn't because it would be a lie seeing as I actually know the whole band." Michelle's jaw dropped. "Lets go Georg."

We rushed out and laughed.

"Holy fuck." Georg stopped because he was laughing too hard. "Would that be the 'Tokio Hotel obsessed friend' that you were telling me about?"

"Well you were right, actually. I do like your music." I said shyly "But yeah, Michelle is pretty bad. Just be lucky you're not Marilyn Manson." I took a breath. Georg WAS lucky. If I hadn't been coming to see him anyway, the shop owner would've had to call the cops. "So where are we going today?"

"I don't know. Do you usually listen to your mother when she says don't hang out with someone?"

"Uh, no?"

"Then lets surprise Bill and Tom."

"Hmmm-Okay!"

We walked because Georg hadn't brought his car. "It's a wonderful day for walk!" He threw his hands up in the air and spun. I snorted a laugh and shook my head. "So what did you mean when you said I sounded like your Gym teacher?"

"He wouldn't take Michelle on in tug-of-war after she beat one of the strongest guys in our class. He even admitted to being scared."

"What was the guy's name?"

"The one she beat?" Georg nodded. "Joel. And the Teacher's name was ."

"Oh. Thats funny."

We got to the twins' house only to find that they weren't there. Georg knew where the key was hidden at and let himself in. We sat around and waited for the Twins to get home but only Bill walked in.

"Mummy dearest is NOT going to like this." He said when he saw me.

"Mum can get over it." My phone rang as I said this. Joel? Is there something wrong with my caller ID? "What the-" I said and picked it up "Hello?"

"Hi." Came a voice that was, sure enough, Joel's.

"What's going on?" Bill asked and tried to listen to what I was saying.

I ignored Bill and walked into the next room. "Hi?" Why was Joel calling me? And noone could use the excuse 'What's the homework?' seeing as it's summer. "Did something fall on your head?"

"Uh no? Why?"

"Because you just called me..." I had my reasons for not wanting to be sitting here, talking to him...

"So? I can't call someone who knows about the place I apparently am being sent to?"

"Germany?" Oh please NO! I have enough troubles right now.

"Yeah. My Mom says I need to go somewhere so she's sending me on vacation to Germany. Leipzig, to be exact."

Great. "I can't help you. I'm not in leipzig." Lies. I CAN help him and I AM in Leipzig. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"So Michelle lies now? Because I just got off the phone with her and she said that you ARE there..."

But it might hurt me... "Smartass."

"Irene! Come on! Lets go do something before your Mother catches you here!" Bill whined from the living room, bouncing into the kitchen, where I was.

"Do I want to know?" Joel asked.

"You know the band I did a presentation on? Tokio Hotel?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you just heard the very ANNOYING Bill Kaulitz."

"I'm not annoying!" Bill countered. "I'm just mildly hyper."

"Either way, you get on peoples nerves."

"Bitte mich."*

"You're hanging out with Bill Kaulitz? Does Michelle know this?"

"Well she knows that I know Bill, but she thinks I'm just with Georg right now."

"Georg?"

"The bassist. The one we kept saying you look like." I made sure to point that out. Alot of people in our school said that Georg and Joel look alike.

"I don't thikn we look alike..."

"You do to. So you know Michelle is in Leipzig too right?" Why didn't he just ask her?

"Yeah. So?"

"So ask her."

"Nah."

Of course not. "Well I'm going to be too busy."

"You don't even know when I'm going to be there."

"Well then I'll make plans everyday."

"IRENE!" Bill whined loudly.

"Yeah yeah, just a sec." Bill was getting on my nerves. "Bye Joel."

"you know I'll just call back right?"

"You know I'll just ignore you right?" I mocked before hanging up on him.

I walked back into the living room and dropped myself into Bill's lap. "Happy?" I asked him.

"Extreamly." He smirked. "Why are you here anyway?"

"It was his idea!" I said, pointing accusingly at Georg.

"Well it's a good one. Untill your Mother finds out you were here."

I laughed. "Well actually, her words were 'No Bill or Tom!' Sooo, if she see us, you can hide and Georg will take the shit." I smiled sweetly at Georg.

"Gee thanks for that." Georg said sarcasticly.

"No prob. I don't wanna go anywhere anyway." I eyed a playstation3 and grinned. "Can I play that?"

"Sure. But don't play georg, you wont beat him."

"Watch me."

And I did.

A/N: Tada! See? Bill and Irene might just live happily ever after! And BTW, For those of you who don't speak German, *Bitte Mich* is Bite me. Just thought I'd let you know. ^_^ -Rina 


	8. Missing since this morning

Book two-chapter seven-"Missing since this morning."  
Date: July 7, 2009, evening.

Bill, Georg and I had alot of fun all day. I beat Georg at Need For Speed about a zillion times and Bill wouldn't even play me.

"Now I know how Michelle feels." I had muttered when Bill refused to try for the second time. Georg had laughed at that, and Bill's face took on a confused look. We didn't bother explaining.

At about two o'clock, my phone rang again. At first I figured it was just Joel calling again, but when the person called over and over again, I finally looked at my caller ID. It was Tom.

"Hello Tom." I said. Bill looked at me curiously. I shrugged.

"Where are you?" He asked. His voice sounded worried, but a hint of relife ghosted around it.

"Erm...Your house?" I said that and then hoped that my Mom hadn't manipulated him into calling.

"Well I would get to YOUR house, like, NOW! I'm outside of it right now and there are cops everywhere!"

I suddenly got a twist. It felt like all the blood rushed from my body and Bill rushed over just as I fell from the couch. He gently took the phone from my hands. Always gentle touches.

He put my cell up to his ear. "What's going on Tom?"

I only heard Tom's muffled response but I figured it was bad because Bill's eyes went wide when he gasped. "Ok." was the only thing he said. He hung up and carefully layed me on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked him with a shaking voice.

Bill walked to the door instead of answering me. "I'll tell you later." He looked at Georg, "I'll be back in a few. Watch her, lock the doors, and don't let ANYBODY in..." And with that, he was gone.

I whined a bit and Georg sat down with me. What was going on?

Bill and Tom came in about 20 minutes later. They both looked worried as hell and were whispering quietly in german to each other...

"So," I said when they walked in the living room, "whose going to answer my earlier question?"

Bill sat down next to me. "Someone broke into your house." It came out slowly. "Fran, your Mom, and Eric were all...Taken."

I looked down at the floor. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "How do they know?" I asked. Maybe they were just out.

"There was a ransom. But it wasn't a money ransom." I said nothing and Bill continued. "This person wants you."

I knew exactly who it was. "Donnie." I whispered. I leaned against Bill and sniffed a bit.

"Who?"

"Donnie. He was a good family friend. Untill...things happened. I never liked him anyway and the first time we came to Germany, he told us he wanted a ride up, so Mum bought him a plane ticket. She didn't mind." I stopped for a second. I felt like I was going to cry. I had never told anyone this. Bill put his arm around me and Tom appeared on my other side. "The night before we left, I had stayed at the park."

I stopped again and looked at Tom, since I had stayed with him that night. "I should've let you walk me here Tom," Tom nodded. He obviously remembered that night, " because on my way home, Donnie grabbed me and tried to kidnap me. Someone stopped him, I don't know who but they did, and offered me a ride home. I said No and just ran. By time I got home, I had just almost forgotten. I was more focused on getting in before my Mom found me missing."

"You had snuck out?" Bill asked me.

"Yeah. Anyway, I had totally forgotten about Donnie when you," I adressed Bill now, "showed up and Mum slammed the door in your face. I think that's what made her forget him too. I thought Donnie had stayed in Germany." I pulled my curly hair into a ponytail and sighed. "But then, he showed up at my Nana's house one day and I was to scared to say anything, so I didn't."

"Why not?" I shrugged. "Ok. We'll help in anyway to find them. And Gustav met us at your house. He's helping the Cops get some of your stuff. You're going to stay here till they can get things figured out."

I nodded. Bill lead me upstairs to the guest bedroom and then Gustav showed up. Thankfully, he had remembered that I had athsma and he had went looking for my inhaler, which he had found under my pillow. Gustav's voice was conforting when he came in with my stuff. He had hugged me and said, "It's going to be okay." Then went downstairs. Him and Georg were staying tonight.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

A/N: As a teletubbie would say "Uh Oh!" I'm so very sorry if this chapter is poorly written but my family was kindof, just a little nutty that night I wrote this. And blasting country music... I strongly dislike country music, then with your "Buzzed-for-the-night" Family singing EVERY SINGLE SONG AT THE SAME VOLUME OF THE SONG ITSELF... *Bangs head off keyboard*. Here's to the past. They can kiss my glass. I hope she's happy with him. Here's to the the girl, who wrecked my world... Oh Damn it! Now they've got me doing it. Excuse me while I go blast Tokio Hotel...  
An hour later: Ahhhhh...nothing cures like Bill's voice, Tom's guitar, Georg's bass, and Gustav's drums. ^_^

Luv ya'll more than my family right now -Rina P.S- There they go again...Poor me. Lol. And if any of you are country fans, I'm sorry it I offened you and the song it called "Brokenheartsville" ( i can't believe I know the name...) 


	9. Friends and the FBI

Book two-chapter eight- "Friends and the FBI"  
Date: July 8, 2009. A day before my birthday.

I heard Bill come in the bedroom the next morning. I was half asleep, but I opened them anyway as he came in.

He smiled, but even in my dazed state, I could tell it wasn't fully there. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

I just shrugged. I truthfully didn't know how I felt. My mother and little brother was missing. I couldn't cry anymore. I think I had cryed myself dry, and with my problems, thats possible. My tearducts get blocked everytime a cry too much. Then I can't cry anymore.

We both jumped when my cell rang. Bill lifted it from the nightstand. "Joel." He said, handing it to me. I seemed to be usuing ALOT of minutes off my phone since I got here.

I handed it back to him. "Answer it please." I turned towards the wall. He picked it up. "Put it on speaker."

Bill did as he was told and said hello. "Uh. Hi, is Irene there?" I heard Joel's voice clearly. The speaker on my phone was loud.

Bill looked at me. "Yeah. But I don't think she's in any mood to talk to anyone. Any message you want to deliver?" Polite polite Bill.

"Oh. Is this Bill?" He asked. I turned around and looked at Bill. He looked like he was worried about answering that question.

"It's alright." I murmered.

"Yes. Irene's staying with me right now. Why?"

"Well..." Joel hesitated, "I got off the plane here in Leipzig, and I saw a picture of Irene's Mom on the TV. I can't speak German, so I didn't know what the reporter was saying."

The worried look appeared on Bill's face once more. "Tell him." I sighed.

"Her mother is missing. Along with her younger brother. Listen, I have to go. Call back later in the day. Bye." Bill hung up before Joel could say anything more. Rude rude Bill.

I sat up suddenly. I had that feeling in my mouth like I was about to puke. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over and emptyed my stomach, not that there was much in there. I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. Bill was close behind and pulled back the loose strands of my hair. He rubbed my back gently. "Damn." he whispered.

Then, I started crying again. I couldn't help it. Realizing the situation I was in, and the one I COULD be in if I couldn't stay with Bill, I just could not hold it back. I finally stopped and stood up, a little shakey but Bill steadied me.

We went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, where the other three already sat. Tom was talking to someone on the phone and smiled when I walked in. Georg and Gustav were involved in a conversation of their own. I really didn't care enough to listen to what they were saying though.

Tom got off the phone and looked at me. "How're you feeling?"

I repeated my earlier gesture when Bill had asked the question. I leaned against Tom and sniffled. He patted my shoulder and sighed. "Listen," He said when I finally sat up again, "that was Detective Gunstiger. He's the man on your case."

"Detective Cheaper?" I translated. I smiled a bit and the twins did too. "Sounds like his name is going to get on my case."

"Funny." Tom said, probably happy I was at least cracking jokes, making myself feel a little bit better. "Anyway, he wants us to go down today and see what's going to happen while they're searching." I nodded. "Okay. Go get dressed."

I went upstairs alone and pulled on the Tank-top that Tom had spilled coffee on the first time we saw each other again. Luckily, it didn't stain. I put a pair of blue jeans on. I just didn't care what I looked like right now... I just wanted to get this over with.

Tom and I walked in the police station first. Joel had again called my phone and Bill had once again answered it. Him and Joel were currently having an argument about how I just plain wouldn't come to the phone. I hoped to god I didn't run into him. But Bill wouldn't stand for it. He was beside me 100%. I think...

The man was a little taller than Tom, who stood at 6"2', with broad shoulders and faint stubble. His hair was thinning with spots of grey, which made me put his age to about 48.

"Hallo. Ich bin Detective Gunstiger."

"Hallo." I answered poility. I was in a bad mood, but I am ALWAYS polite no matter what. It was something my Mother and friends admired about me.

"You can speak in english to her." Tom spoke with a gentle voice. I love his voice. I don't care what anyone says, it's as amazing as Bill's.

"Ok." Detective Gunstiger said. "Let's go in here, shall we?"

Tom nuged me in the back. I just followed the detctive into the room. It was lounge like. A comfy intarogation room is what I called it. Detective Gunstiger told us he'd be right back and shut the door behind him. Tom sat me down on a couch and sat beside me.

"Ever been in a room like this before?" He asked.

I leaned against the wall to the right of me. "I don't feel like answering that."

"Why not?"

"Just cause I don't."

"But-"

I shushed him and pointed up to a black dome on the ceiling. "Camera."

Then, Bill came in with the Detective close behind. Bill pulled a chair in front of me and took my hand. He was acting so kind, but I could tell something had gotten him mad. My phone was sticking out of his pocket. I didn't care enough to reach for it. Let it stay there.

Detective Gunstiger sat across from me and I sat up straight. "So what do you want to talk about first? Where you will stay, or who this guy is?"

I told him I wanted to talk about Donnie first. It was better if I knew where I was going to live later. I told the detective what I told the twins the night before. About the trip and the attempted kidnapping. I just almost in tears again as I did but both Kaulitz' were there for me. I liked that. I felt safe.

"Ok." Detective Gunstiger was writing things down and I remembered things from back in Canada, when I sat in a room identical to this one. Telling a cop and a child care woman about another tramatizing event. I swallowed hard and Bill looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"So now we have a housing issue." The Detective said. He looked like he wanted to avoid this topic.

"Why can't I stay with Bill and Tom?"

"Because they are not on the list of people who are supposed to stay with of anything happens."

"No. But I know who is, and those people live in canada. I want to be HERE untill my Mother is found."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Bill sneaking a peak at my phone. He looked thoughtful for about two seconds then he looked up. "What about Mike Johnson?" His suggestion surprised me and I looked down at my phone. There was a text. The callback number on it said Michelle Johnson.

"Whose that?" Detective Gunstiger looked confused.

"Her friend's father. He's almost the same age as you." Gunstiger glared at him. "Not that you're old!" Bill quickly stuttered and put his head back down.

"Mhm...Be as that may, I would rather have her staying with people I know if she's going to stay here. And I guess seeing as Irene is 15 years old, she can choose where to stay. But I still have to call her father."

And that's how I ended up staying with Bill und Tom Kaulitz.

When we left the police station, I questioned Bill about how he knew Michelle's father.

"Our cousin is friends with Michelle. She even tried to bring Michelle to the house once. Like fuck."

I laughed at that, remembering the Coffee shop incident. "That's a good thing you didn't."

And then, that conversation fizzled down to nothing. 


	10. A Birthday to remember, Part one

Book two-chapter nine- "A birthday to remember, Part one."

Date: July 9, 2009. My birthday.

I hope Bill isn't going to wake me up by coming in my room EVERYDAY. It's really getting annoying.

"You awake?" Bill asked quietly. He sat down on the floor beside my bed.

I groaned and rolled over, away from his face. "No."

"Well you're going to have to be soon. Your dads gunna call later." Bill used the word "Gunna" alot. It was like he was married to it.

I sat up and looked down at Bill. "Fine." I rolled out of bed and shooed him out so I could get dressed.

After I was dressed, I went outside without bothering with breakfast. Gustav, who wouldn't go home, tried to shove a piece of toast down my throat (not literally). I had just turned to the back door and ignored him. The Twin's back yard was huge. I layed down in the hammock. It swayed with the wind and my eyes close instictively. I loved the outdoors. Walking, jogging, running. I always wanted to be walking somewhere. But with Donnie out there somewhere, noone would let me leave by myself. They would eventually, just not now.

I must have fell asleep because Gustav was suddenly looming over me. He handed me my cell phone. I had purposly left THAT indoors, where I couldn't be bothered by it.

"It's your father." He said when I refused to take it. "And I don't think he likes me." He added.

I took the phone from his hand, "Thats because you are a guy, and I'm staying in the same house as you."

Gustav seemed to get it and walked away.

"Hi dad." I said into the phone. Gustav was sitting on the back steps. I got up and walked over to sit beside him. I suddenly felt lonely over there.

"How are you, baby?" That was my dad. Always sounding creepy when he talked to me, when in fact, he just missed me.

"I'm fine." I answered shortly. He hated that, short answers. I was alot like my dad. Well in looks anyway. I was built like him. A little fat, but not really fat, just a big build. And my curls came from him too. My hair color came from my Mom, and thankfully, so did my face. I looked just like her with facial features, but my body was my dads... That sounded dirty, didn't it?

My thoughts were cut off with the harsh sound of my dad's voice. "No! You are not! Why have you decided to not come home?"

"Well two reasons," Here comes that Dawna attitude, "Number one, I wanna stay in Germany untill Mum is found and Number two, I would suffer at your house."

"IRENE!" He yelled. Gustav looked at me. Yup. He'd heard it.

"What? I would. No matter what I was going through, you and Jean would STILL make me do something!" My father and I had this "Conversation" often. Jean was his girlfriend. She had an 18 year old daughter and a son, who was 20-something. Her daughter, Alyssa, was a BIG girly-girl. She was going off to college next year. And even though Jean and I got along most of the time, we had fights.

You see, I think she hates that I'm not exactly like her daughter was when she was my age. I talk back, Alyssa never did, I don't do housework unless asked, Alyssa always did without being asked. And I ain't no damn girly-girl. I wore jeans and t-shirts alot, which means skirts were seldom for me, and I felt most comfortable in a not-form-fitting sweater, which Jean thinks makes me look like a boy. Funny that nobody else does.

But anyway, after some silence, dad spoke back, "No she would not!"

"Really? You guys made me clean a yard thats not mine. By the way, my hand is STILL red from those gloves." I might've had some allergic reaction from them.

"This IS your yard! You grew up here!"

"That means nothing!" I snapped. "I don't live there anymore."

"Don't use that attitude towards me!"

Watch this, it's fun. "What attitude?"

Wait for it... "Your MOTHER"S attitude."

What did I tell ya? Told you he hates it. Want to hear something else he hates? Texting lingo (u, r, ur, mi, waz, ect.) and, "Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me! I was nice enough to say you could stay with people I don't know. You could be here in a snap!"

"Just google them." I told my dumbass father. "Then, You'll know ALL about them. AND, if they go somewhere and has to take me with them, you can track where I am." I didn't want to hear this. I threw my phone in Gustav's lap and plopped myself back into the hammock.

Gustav was happy to hang up on my father for me. He placed the phone down and came over to me. He streched over me so he was laying across my stomach. It's funny how all four of the guys are my best friends.

"You don't like your father, do you?" He asked me.

"No. It's not that, I love my father, I just hate that HE loves to take orders from a woman who I'm pretty sure lives to torture me."

Gustav nodded and looked up to the sky. It was a clear day and the wind was just perfect. Not too cold, but not a hot wind either. "Hmm..." He looked thoughtful. "So, wanna come to my house today? The twin's are going to be out all day and I'm bored."

"Ok." I answered without thinking. I just wanted out of here.

A/N: That is one thing Irene and I have in common, our lovely fathers XD Just sayin'.

~Rina


	11. A Birthday to remember, Part two

Book two-chapter ten- "A birthday to remember, Part two."  
Date: July 9, 2009. My birthday evening.

Gustav and I were walking home from his house after a fairly good day of playstation and soccer. He's needed clean clothes anyway and had flatly said there was no way in hell that he was going to do laundry at the twins' place. I didn't ask why because my clothes were going to be washed there so I didn't want to know.

The actual happy feeling I'd had dissapated quickly when I saw Joel walking down the street. 'Great,' I thought, 'He's already here.' I quickly clung to Gustav like a baby and whispered who that was. Gustav's eyes darted towards Joel. Bill had told Gustav about the lovely conversation they'd had on my cell phone. Gustav had, obviously, taken Bill's side, but it's funny that I still don't know what had been said over the phone.

Joel was looking at the ground while he walked our way so I decided to scare him a bit. We walked by each other and I waved my hand under his face. His head shot up quickly and looked around, but me and Gustav had jumped into the nearest bush by now and were giggling under our breath.

"Hello?" Joel calls out nervously. He looks around again as me and Gustav stiffle another round of laughs. "Irene?"

I jumped a bit at my name and kept silent. Should I tell him I'm here? I look at Gustav and he shakes his head like he read my mind. I'm almost releaved untill my phone vibrates and it's Joel himself. He was calling me? Gustav takes my arm and runs the other way, taking me with him. We get away before Joel can even register that someone was in the bushes.

"THAT'S Joel?" Gustav asked. "Doesn't seem ANTHING like you've told us."

I shrugged. "I make EVERYTHING sound interesting. Even him."

We walk in silence back to the house and Gustav covered my eyes before I can walk in. I can pretty much guess whats coming, but I ask anyway. "What are you doing?"

Gustav just shushed me and pushed me into the house. I hated surprises, and I told Gustav so.

"Oh well." He said as he guided me further into the house. I could hear slight whispering and Gustav shushing again. My phone vibrates again and I know it's Joel.

"I should answer that." I said.

"No." I hear Bill say and suddenly HIS hands are over my eyes.

I trip over something and swear under my breath. Bill snickers as I put my hands out in front of me.

"Whats the matter? Don't trust me?"

"Not if someone strapped me down and told me that they'd kill me..."

"Gee. Thanks, Jelly-Bean."

I let out a growl. Hated when he called me that. Good thing that he was the only one who did. What was taking so long anyway? I felt the stairs under me. "Bill where are we going?"

"Downstairs." He answered simply.

"In your basement?" I knew that the basement was the twins' Rec room. I hadn't been aloud down there after I moved in but I knew why when Bill removed his hands and I saw that it had been almost compleatly redone. There was an all-new couch set, complete with sofa, loveseat, and recliner, all made from black leather. A huge 32-inch flatscreen TV sat in the corner surrounded with the couch-set and speakers for the surroundsound. "I- What?" Was all I managed.

The walls were mostly black with the red, deepening purples, and a different shades not-too-girly pinks for band symbols. The red sported the Tokio Hotel logo itself, and the purples and pinks had the logos of other bands like Green Day, Evanescence, Fall-out boy, Kerli and lots of others. I even spotted Nena's logo as I looked at Bill.

"Like it?" Bill asked. "As the only girl who lives here, we decided that you needed your own space." I went to interrupt but Bill shook his head. "Wait, there's more."

He led me by the hand down a short hall and into the bedroom that was down here, usually used as another spare bedroom. It was done up in the deep purples of the main room along with some lighter ones. The walls were a ligher purple and the floor was a polished mahogany. My stuff had been moved from upstairs and placed neatly around the room, on shelves, and in closets.

I turned to look at Bill, who smiled. "There's also a bathroom across the hall with a jacussi tub, seprate shower, and a double sink. Oh, and a kitchenette type thing. Fridge-freezer, cuboards-all fully stocked- built-in stove and sink."

I gaped at him. "You guys didn't have to do this." I looked at the door of the bedroom, where Tom stood with the G's behind him.

"Yeah, actually we did." Tom told me as we walked back to the main room. "We figured that, sad to say, since nobody knows how long you're going to be staying you should have a space of your own. Also, you're going to want friends over at some point and we don't want freaky Tokio Hotel obsessed people in our house. Well, upstairs at least."

I sent a pointed glare, but couldn't help the smile. "You calling my friends freaks?"

"Yup!" He bounded upstairs and Gustav followed, which left me with Georg and Bill.

I went over to inspect the leather. It looked genuine- and expensive. "Don't worry about the cost," Bill said as if he read my mind, "It doesn't matter. Happy Birthday." He gave me a hug, which I needed right about now.

I smiled and leaned into him. Bill smelled nice, he always did. I didn't know wheather or not it was a natural smell or not, I just knew it was nice and comforting. I pulled away and my phone rang the tune that's been going off almost every hour since the day my Mom went missing. It was getting on my nerves.

"What Joel?" I said into the mouthpiece, while I talked to one.

"I was just wondering about your Mom. Any news?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Not yet. Go find Michelle and bother her, please?"

"Can't. She's out looking for you. She heard about what happened and wants to know if you're ok."

"Well if you see her, tell her I'm fine and will call her later. Good-bye." I hung up on him again for I think was the third time. Bill looked at me with a "He's annoying" look. I shrugged and looked at Georg who had been sitting on the floor the whole time and fiddling with the TV, surroundsound, and sattilite.

"Everything works perfectly and it looks like you're living better than I am." Georg stood with a grin. "Happy birthday. Oh and by the way, if you have Michelle over, give me a call first, that way I don't walk in only to run to the first bathroom I see."

I just shake my head as he runs upstairs. Bill looked at me and sighed. "I don't even know why I'm friends with him." He joked.

"Because Tokio Hotel needs a bassist." I reminded him.

"Oh ya. Anyway, It's late now, I'm going to bed. we have to meet with the Detective so you should too." He hugged me again and left, shutting the door behind him. I used the alone time to get into my night-clothes and explore the bathroom, kitchenette, and computer room Bill also had down here for me, my iPod and laptop-along with accesories- already placed there. I also found a door to the backyard. I locked it tight and went to bed.

I was happy. I didn't have any idea of what was waiting for me to show up at the station tomorrow.

A/N: FINALLY! Sorry it took so long. I've had writers block for so long. I actually had gotten to the part where Bill leads Irene to the stairs, but then realized that I had NO idea what her birthday present was going to be. I had let it go for WEEKS! Well I think I've finally gotten my sucky-barely-there writing skills back so I've got more chapters AND stories underway. Oh and I might be starting a story on my class/school... Hope that's OK with them... Would you guys read it? Let me know. ^_^

Luv you 3 ~Rina 


	12. Dad

Book two-chapter eleven- "Dad."  
Date: July 10, 2009.

Once again, even in my new room, I was woken up by Bill. Only this time, he didn't actually wake me. I strirred out of sleep when he placed my phone back on the nightstand beside me.

"Why did you have my phone?" I asked with my eyes still half shut. Bill sat down on my bed and took my arm, the one with the scars.

"Your Dad called. He's with Detective Gunstiger right now.." He traced my scars. I was fully awake now and watched his face as he followed his fingers with his eyes. "Why did you do this?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

I sat up and pulled my arm away, shrugging as I grabbed my blue shorts and black tanktop with lace trim. I went to the bathroom and changed. I heard Bill follow me and sigh when he got outside the bathroom door. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing." I told him over the water I was splashing over my face. I shut the water off, dried my face and opened the door. "It's nothing and you don't have to concern youself with it. I don't do it anymore anyway."

"I try to concern myself with anything that hurts you." He said that like a big brother.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. We should go. You said my dad was there, so lets go."

Gustav came with us. We had asked Georg too but he had something to do (Probably thinking of more ways to hide from Michelle), so it was just the four of us. Bill wasn't talking to me and Tom was yelling at Andreas over the phone while he was driving, which left Gustav to comfort me. I could admit I was nervous about seeing my dad. Hello! I was about to walk in surrounded by three guys, Dad was going to have a fit.

We walked in and an officer led us into a bigger room than the one before. Dad was in there with Jean and Alyssa. Here's how the looks went and from who: Dad and Alyssa both stared at Gustav, but for two totally different reasons-one hate and one a look of ooh-hes-cute -and Jean glared at me mostly because she hated when I went against Dad or her's rule.

Dad still didn't look away from where Gustav had his arm around me. Dad didn't get that it was protectively, not because we were a couple. The guys' took the other couch in the room that wasn't occupied by the three stooges and I took the chair next to it.

"So you're not even going to talk to me now?" Dad asked angrily.

"Nope. Because I know why you're here." I told him with a pointed look. "And Detective Gunstiger already said I could stay here."

"Personnally, I don't think that man knows squat." Dad said. I looked up to see Detective Gunstiger standing in the doorway. He winked-not in a creepy way either- at me because Dad didn't even know he was standing there. The wink had he-just-lost-the-chance-to-get-you written all over it.

The Detective closed the door quietly then opened it again, walking in with a big fake grin on his face. Well there's another name dad can add to the extrordanary long list of people he's pissed off. "Hello Irene, how're you feeling today?"

"Better, thank you." I answered.

"So Detective," Dad started without any hellos or names, "why do you think it's okay for my daughter to stay here with people she doesn't even know?"

"Well ," Dad's name probably gotten from a folder or something" after reading the files, I've determined that the twins' house is the safest place for Irene if she wants to stay here while her Mother is missing." Dad tried to speak but Gunstiger held up a hand. "I've known the twins for a long time and they keep a clean and safe enviorment for anybody."

While that conversation had gone on, I'd looked at Bill and put on my best pout. He'd tried to ignore it at first but then I pretended to feel aweful about this morning (Which I actually kinda did) and he'd sighed, scooched over to make room and I'd ended up between Bill and Tom. Gustav had said to Bill he felt squished without me in there anyway and sat on the arm of the couch. Dad didn't like this new seating arrangment.

"And anyway, I believe that Irene DOES know the twins, as well as Gustav and Georg, from when she was in Germany as a child."

Dad looked confused. "I don't remember a trip here. What are you talking about?"

One thing everyone in the room could agree on was that this put us in an awkward situation. It was quiet for about five minutes then I remembered why Dad didn't know.

"He doesn't know because Mum didn't tell him." I told them. "Mum told him that we were going to Montreal to visit my Mum's side of the family. At first, Montreal was the plan, but then family up there got sick so instead of canceling our vacation altogether, we exchanged our tickets for there to here. Mum had bought the house for a summer home type thing." I shrugged and ended there.

Dad scoffed. "Yeah and I bet there was someone living with you guys that your Mother was screwing."

Bill's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he looked at Gunstiger, saying in German, "Do you really thing that this guy can take care of Irene?" Bill's arm wrapped around me and I scooted closer.

The Detective shook his head and looked at my Dad. "Sir, that was completely innappropiate."

I smiled suddenly. "No he's right, we did have someone living with us," Bill knew where this was going, "But I happen to know she wasn't screwing them, daddy dearest."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it was a woman, and Mom's not a lesbian." I rolled my eyes and put my head on Bill's shoulder.

Dad glared as Detective Gunstiger spoke again. "Listen , Germany's laws are different than Canada's. If Irene wants to stay in Germany, she can. Besides, you should be happy. I could've placed her in a hotel room by herself." The guys and I all knew that he actually wasn't allowed to do that, he was just making a point.

"But these guys are only young people themselves, what do they know about taking care of a child?" Dad wouldn't let it go, even though it's painfully clear that we won.

Tom decided he would speak up. "Sir, Bill and I have been taking care of ourselves for years now because our Mother couldn't go on tour with us and-"

"And thats another thing, what if you have to go somewhere for something like a concert? What are you going to do then?" Dad was now adressing Tom like he was a child, which at times, Tom could be.

"Well we don't have a tour until Febuary, so anything we will have to do will be short, close-to-home things." Tom shrugged.

Dad was beaten, not in the physical sense, but mentally he was sunk. He knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine" He muttered through gritted teeth. Gunstiger left to get the papers Dad had to sign. Dad got up and followed him.

Alyssa hadn't stopped staring at Gustav and Jean just scowled at me. "Hope you're happy. You always get everything you want."

"Damn straight." I smiled. "As long as it means I don't have to live under you're stupid rules and critisizing, I'm fine."

Detective returned and said that I could leave. I bounced up and out the door, Bill and Tom in tow. It was only when we got to Tom's Esclade when we noticed Gustav had been stopped just shy of the front doors of the building by Alyssa. All we saw Gustav shake his head and slowly back away.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" He asked me from the front seat when we were all buckled in.

"Yup!"

"Good." 


	13. The Studio

Book two-chapter twelve- "The Studio."  
Date: July 21, 2009.

It's been two weeks since my mother and brother went missing, and it feels like months. All I've done after that meeting with my Dad was sit downstairs and watch TV, or read. I know it's worrying the twins but I just don't feel like doing anything else.

Then my peaceful, quiet existence was interrupted by Michelle. My phone rang and I picked it up, not wanting to, but I'm not rude.

"What, Michelle?"

"Now is that any way to answer a phone?" She asked playfully.

"It is when you're in my situation."

Michelle gasped, as if she just remembered my "situation", "I know! I heard and I've been trying to call you! What happened?"

"I don't know. My Mom got kidnapped I guess."

"Why haven't you answered your phone until now?" She was curious.

"Because Joel kept calling so I started shutting it off." I sighed, then had an idea. "Wanna come over for the night?" I was tired of being alone and I didn't want to go upstairs, so what better than to ask Michelle to come over.

"Where are you staying anyway? Surely they didn't let you stay home alone." Did Michelle just say "surely"?

"Uh, no. I'm staying with- A friend."

"Ooook then. But I need to know who or my dad won't let me come. Ooh! Are you staying with Georg?"

I was silent, trying to figure out how to explain to Michelle where I was, without giving away the twins. "Do you have a friend here who tried to bring you to her cousin's house?"

"Umm..Yeah? We never got in though. They said No." She sounded disappointed. "I never got to meet them. In fact, she never even told me their names. how do you know this?"

"I know her cousins. I'm staying with them. You got to the house right?"

"Yup, just never got in. So how are they going to let YOU have friends over if they didn't let their own cousin?"

"Just come over, I'll be waiting outside."

An hour later, Michelle finally appeared. I led her around the back of the house. She looked confused until I explained. "Your Friend's cousins are-secretive. And I have my own apartment thing." I slipped the key from it's hiding place, which was under a "Welcome" mat Georg had put there as a joke. Michelle followed me inside and looked around in awe.

"Whoa. THIS is where you live?"

"Well I did live upstairs but the tw-" I almost said the twins, "the guys thought I should have my own space."

I showed her the bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and computer room. Michelle could barely breathe by time we got to my totally made-up living room. "Holy shit. Look at the logos." She dropped her Marilyn Manson bag as she noticed the red Tokio Hotel symbols. "It figures YOU would save a whole color for Tokio hotel." She smirked and we heard a stifled giggle from the top of the stairs to the house. "What was that?" She went to go check it out.

But I beat her to the stairs and looked up. Bill was standing up there with no make-up on and his hair ironed flat to his head. This usually meant that the band was going to the studio. "What?" I asked Bill. He shrugged, knowing that if he spoke, it would give him away.

"Who are you talking to?" Michelle was curious again. It was always a bad thing. "Who's up there?"

I gave Bill a see-what-you-did-now look. He merely shrugged again and pointed to his wrist, indicating that he was going to leave. Then, he spoke in German. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the studio with us again, but I can see you're entertaining somebody."

I hated him. He knew I wanted to go. I sighed and gave him a pleading look, one that said "please can my friend come?" Bill tilted his head, we never needed words to communicate. I didn't with Tom either. It was like I was their other twin. Bill marched upstairs and I followed him, Michelle following me.

"You going to answer my question?" She was pissed now.

"No. But as soon as we are upstairs you'll have to slap me AND your friend."

Tom was slinging his guitar over his shoulder when we came up. He took one look at Michelle and groaned. Then he looked at me. "I thought I told you that friends stayed downstairs."

"Oh you did? I probably wasn't listening. You bore people easily. Just ask Gustav." I shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Ahaha. Funny." He slammed the door as he left and I winced.

"What's up his ass?" I asked Bill. Michelle was being completely calm, which scared me a little.

"Nothing." Bill answered with a serious face. "That's probably the problem." We heard the Esclade start and Bill gasped. "What the hell? Great, now I'm going to have to call Gustav." He stomped away.

"Wow." Michelle finally spoke. "He REALLY doesn't like me..."

"No. It probably would've happened to whomever I had here. Though something is bugging him, that's for sure."

Bill entered again. "Well Gustav is pissed off that he has to drive us, but he doesn't mind because he's just mostly mad at Tom. I don't know what my brother's problem is. It's not you, Michelle, so don't worry." Bill must've knew her name from his cousin.

I wonder what IS wrong with Tom...

Gustav showed up and we drove off. Gustav actually liked Michelle, which was more to say for Georg, who did everything but push Bill into the back seat when Gustav pulled into his driveway. He muttered things in German all the way there. Michelle heard one and rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the back of his head.

I snuggled close to Bill (The backseat was small enough anyway, and with me in the middle, so where else was I supposed to go?) on the way and he smiled at me, taking out his phone to send a text.

A text to me. "Can we talk after?" Noone else noticed our phones going off so I quickly typed a reply on my keyboard.

"Y?" Although I probably could bet a million dollars that I knew the answer.

"U kno y."

I sighed and nodded just enough for him to notice and shoved the phone back in my pocket.

Tom was playing his black guitar in the sound proof recording room when we got to the studio. Bill went inside and slammed the door, yelling at a twin who totally ignored him. David Jost appeared from seemingly nowhere and watched.

"Well," Jost said as he turned away from the window, "nice to see you again, Irene. How've you been?"

"Good. Until I started living with THEM."

"Yeah, I could see that messing up some ones life." He winked at me then walked away to tear the twins apart.

"Wow. A side of the twins a fan doesn't see everyday." Michelle murmured.

I shrugged and walked over to Georg. "You have any idea what's wrong with Tom?"

"No idea. I think I heard something about you though."

"Great. Any idea what?"

"Nope." It was now safe inside the recording booth, so Georg entered, followed by Gustav. The were both steering away from the twins.

I sighed. Haven't I caused enough trouble? Now, I've obviously gotten Tom pissed at me somehow. I went into the kitchen and Michelle sat down at the table with me. Neither of us said anything; not like we had to. We both knew something was up. I heard, through David's blasting headphones that he never fully puts on his head, as the band started the new single they were working on. It was called "Automatic." Michelle tilted her head towards the sound.

"Is that for their up-coming album?" She asked. "It sounds great."

I only nodded. I was still thinking about how pissed Tom was. What had I done? I was deep in thought and failed to hear the music stop. I looked up when Bill entered the small kitchen. He held out his hand to me and didn't say anything. I just stared at his hand and hesitated; he wanted to talk now. Bill gave me a look that was a mix between the rare-and-stern Bill, and the gentle one. I got up, took his hand and let him lead me to the sitting-room thing they had in the studio.

Bill sat on the brown leather couch and I took the spot beside him. "How're you feeling today?" He asked, turning to sit Indian-style towards me.

"Good." I mumbled, looking at the floor under my feet.

Bill placed a his index finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Detective Gunstiger told me Donnie's other charges that you placed against him."

I pulled my face away from his hand "I didn't. Jean did. Bitch couldn't stay out of my private computer files and found a couple that noone was ever meant to read."

"He has those files."

If his goal with that sentence was to make me look at him, goal achieved. "Who? The Detective?" Bill nodded. "Oh my god. Jean sent them to him?"

Another nod. "You dated the incidents. They happened the first time you were in Germany. Why didn't you tell your mom?" I shrugged. "Well then you could've told me." He whispered the last part.

"No I couldn't have, Bill." I raised my voice a little, the lowered it again. "You would have just run to my Mom with it."

"No... But do you want to know what I would've done?"

"What?" I asked him.

Bill leaned closer to me. "I would have kept you here, with me. I swear to god." He smiled when he pulled away.

"That would've been nice." I told him seriously.

Bill smiled. "I know. But you never told me, so it never happened."

"Well if things keep going the way they are right now, you might just get your wish." I sighed quietly and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, they'll find your Mom and brother. Everything will be okay." And as soon as Bill said that, Tom burst in the door. He was holding my phone, which I had left on the table in the kitchen.

"The detective called." Tom's voice was quiet when he spoke, "They found your Mom and brother and want us at the hospital now." I tried to speak, but Tom held his hand up. "Don't talk, just... Lets just go." I followed Tom out quickly with Bill close behind me.

Gustav let Michelle stay with him and Georg (Georg heard this and suddenly had to pee) while Tom drove the three of us to the hospital. He still hadn't told me if anyone was okay. 


	14. I Hate Hospitals

Book two-chapter thirteen- "I hate Hospitals."  
Date: July 21, 2009.

My hands were shaking as I followed a doctor into the hospital room that was shared by my Mom and kid brother. Both were out cold, hooked up to what seemed like a million machines, and breathing shallowly. I hated hospitals so much, and this didn't help. Detective Gunstiger was led in by a young man with a dark complexion altogether, as in hair, skin and eyes. If the situation for my visit was different, I would've probably been checking him out most of the time. But Michelle was doing enough of that for the both of us outside the door.

"Irene, This is ." The Detective introduced me. I gave a small wave and looked at the floor. Bill had come in after me and now wrapped his arms around me.

"Irene, listen to me." The doctor touched my shoulder lightly. "It's mostly good news." I sniffled and nodded, even though I knew that what he had just said was a nicer way to say "I have good news and bad news."

"Hold on." Bill interrupted him and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

"Okay?" Doctor Duran asked and I just nodded again. "Your brother only has a couple of broken bones, an arm and leg, while your Mother broke her ribs and and both legs. Little Eric is just sleeping right now, but your Mom is in a coma."

I buried my face in Bill's shirt and let loose a couple sobs. "Shhh.." Bill soothed gently, rubbing my back.

"Her condition isn't that bad though, I promise." The doctor smiled at me and I looked at him just to smile back. He looked at Detective Gunstiger "I'll be right back, I have to get some papers for you."

"Bill, can you go outside for a second?" Detective Gunstiger said. "I have to talk to Irene." Bill nodded and left, and I could see that he didn't really want to. "I hope you know that now your Mother is found, you might have to go live with your Dad."

"Ha! Like fuck." I said. The detective gave me a look a parent would when they caught you swearing. "Sorry, but I am NOT going to live with him. He will make my life a living hell."

"But the deal was you could stay while your Mother was missing, and she's found now."

"But," I copied his tone, "I am NOT going halfway across the world while my Mum is in a freaking COMA!"

Detective Gunstiger said nothing. "We will talk about this later." He left to sign the papers and Bill came back in.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"When is anything ever okay for me?" I countered. He hugged me and let me continue to cry into his shirt.

"Irene." Bill tried to get my attention but I was already downstairs. Gustav and Georg had gotten to the twins' house first and Tom had offered to drive Michelle home. She had called Joel, and now he was bugging me again, so I was more pissed than upset at this point.

"Come on, Irene. Talk to me!" Bill caught me in the entryway of the hallway and pulled me into what seemed like the millionth hug of the day. I started sobbing again.

"My Mum's going to die, my little brother is going to be in therapy for years, and I'm going to end up living with my father! My life is ruined and it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not." Bill consoled me. He sat down on the leather couch and urged me to do the same. "It's that asshole Donnie's fault. But you heard the cop, he's been put into custody."

"That's not going to change anything. You were right, I should've told someone what had happened the first time. Then maybe Eric wouldn't be broken and my Mum dying."

"But you're safe, remember that. You don't have to live with your father." Bill slipped off the couch and sat on the floor in front of me because I refused to look up. "I'll fight for you and make sure that you don't have to live with him."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Bill leaned up and kissed my cheek. It was only my cheek, but it caused tingling throughout my whole body.

"Ok." I suddenly wished Bill would REALLY kiss me. I had liked him forever, even as a stupid little kid back in 2004.

I decided to try something. I got down on the floor with Bill and pressed a slight kiss to his lips. When I pulled away, he looked confused and weirded out. "I'm sorry." I whispered and quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and turned the water on in the tub.

"Irene?" I listened as Bill screamed and banged on the door. I had kissed BILL FREAKING KAULITZ, my best friend! I think I just ruined something. As I turned the water off and peeled my clothes away, I heard Bill slide down the door to the floor. "Please, don't." He knew what I wanted to do.

I threw my razor at the wall and took out it's blade. I knew it was dull, but it would work for now and I lowered myself in the warm water.

"Please," Bill said again, "Just come out and talk to me."

"I lied." I told Bill through the 3 inches of wood separating us. "Donnie's not just a family friend, he's my Mum's half-brother too."

"I know, the Detective told me after he looked at the files. It was awful what happened to you. You were violated in a way that might never heal."

"I never knew what was going on. I just knew that... Bleeding.. made me feel better."

"Please, stop!" He repeated. I watched the bottom of the door as Bill stood again.

I didn't answer him as I dug the blade into my skin. It hurt like hell and I let out a small cry as I ran the shiny blade across my wrist and watched as blood trickled into the bath water, making strangely beautiful swirls. Bill tried to break open the door and when he failed, yelled at the top of his lungs for Gustav and Georg. I heard heavy footsteps and Bill's frantic talking, but it was only faint mumbles at this point. I was just starting to fade out when Georg broke open the door and Bill rushed in. He stuck his hands in the tub and pulled my naked body out into his arms.

"Gustav, call an ambulance!" I felt a gentle rocking and before I finally passed out, I swear I heard, "Please don't die, I love you."

I awoke in the hospital. The room was plain white with a very dorky flower pattern. Bill was asleep by the window, curled up in a big chair like a baby. He was make-up free and his hair was flat and soft-looking. I turned the other way to see Tom outside in the hallway, talking to . No, not talking, yelling at him. The doctor caught me looking and smiled, causing Tom to turn his head and do the same while his eyes lit up with happiness. Duran gave him an I-told-you-so look and opened the door.

"Now why are YOU here?" The doctor asked gently, trying to make it a light conversation. I looked down at my bandaged wrist, but I wouldn't talk to him. "You gave your friends a scare, Irene. They've decided something to help you. And remember, don't hate me, I just fixed the wound." He smiled slightly and left. Tom sat down beside me in another chair and placed his head in his hands.

"You DID scare us, to death." He told me, looking up. I shook my head and looked towards Bill. "Look at me." I sighed and did as I was told. "We will let you go out again, but I want Tobi with you."

"What?" I woke Bill and Tom sighed. "Is this like some kind of suicide watch?"

"Well-"

"BECAUSE," I interrupted him, "If I wanted to kill myself, I'd be dead by now."

"Please," Tom murmured, "We just want to help."

I looked over at Bill, but he wouldn't look at me. He obviously knew what Tom had just told me. "I hate you guys." I said to them.

All was quiet until Bill let out a loud sigh and pulled the chair he had been sleeping in over to the bed. "We just want to make sure you're safe." He whispered. I didn't want one of Tokio hotel's body guards following me around because it would make me stick out like a sore thumb.

"Whatever." I laid back again and closed my eyes.

"You're out of here tomorrow." Bill said. "We just figured Tobi would be best."

"Bite me." I muttered, then went ahead to block out anything else they said. 


	15. The realization

Book two-chapter fourteen- "The realization."  
Date: July 22, 2009. Late in the evening.

I flipped through TV channels. There was nothing on worth watching, except stupid Disney shows. I heard the door open at the top of the stairs and pretended to be sleeping. Two pairs of foot-steps walked over to the couch.

"What do we do Tom?" Bill whispered and I felt a blanket placed over me.

"I don't know." Tom snapped. He had been irritable all day. One of them bent down and pushed my hair out of my face. I figured it was Bill because the hand was smooth, unlike Tom's, which was calloused from guitar playing.

"She is really mad, isn't she?" Bill asked.

"You think? We pretty much told her that we didn't trust her."

"She hurt herself!"

"Shhh!" Tom hissed to his brother. "Don't wake her. We'll figure something out, ok?"

"Whatever." I heard Bill stomp upstairs and Tom groan. He adjusted the blanket then followed. It was then I curled up in the blanket and actually went to sleep.

"Hey, you awake?" Bill asked quietly. I kept my eyes shut but just because he had fallen for it the first time, he wasn't stupid, so he wasn't going to fall for it again. "Come on, I want to talk to you."

"Too bad." I muttered, rolling over to face the back of the couch.

Bill sighed and pushed my feet over so he could sit with me. "You'll have to talk to me eventually."

"You always want to talk about something."

"Because I want to help, that's all."

"Bill, I'm fine. I don't want to talk." I rolled back over to look at him

"Well I'm going to talk, whether you like it or not." He got off the couch so he could face me. "You misunderstood my reaction after you- kissed me."

I snorted. "I definitely don't want to talk about THAT." I tried to turn away but Bill grabbed my arm, staying clear of my wrist.

"Like I said," He continued quietly, "you misinterpreted what I wanted to say. I wasn't weirded out when it happened, just a little confused. I didn't think that you... I thought you liked Joel..."

I sat up and looked at Bill. "What?" Bill sat beside me. "No, I don't." Bill gave me a look. He knew I wasn't telling the whole truth. "Okay, maybe a little. But not as much as I like you. I mean, you're my best friend. I haven't even known Joel for a year, actually, I barely know him at all."

"Oh." Bill said. He looked down at his hands.

"Besides," I knew this had to be said, "I shouldn't have done it, or said anything. I'm 14 years old, and YOU are 20."

"So? What do I look like? Tom?" I opened my mouth, about to point out the twin thing, but Bill put his hand over my mouth, "Don't answer that. My point is, that I wasn't planning anything at this point in time. I know how old you are, but I also know that you don't act your age. You act much older. And... Noone needs to know..."

"Wow, who knew that Bill Kaulitz had a rebellious side." I let out a breathy laugh but then looked right at him, totally serious again. "Remember, I'm Canadian. If anyone were to find out, Canada's laws would apply."

Bill snorted a laugh. "Why can't Germany's laws apply?"

"Because I'm the younger one." I smirked, knowing I had won.

"Please? I just want to try." Bill took my hand and smiled.

I sighed. I wanted to try too, but the age difference was a huge risk. "Fine. But not even Tom finds out, got it?"

Bill nodded. It was awkward for a second, and I knew what Bill wanted to do, so I leaned up and kissed him. The position was just as awkward as the moment a couple of seconds ago, so Bill pulled me onto his lap with his hands threaded together near the small of my back. I pulled back after a second and looked at him.

"I should get to bed." I whispered. "It's late." Translation: I need time to think about this.

Bill nodded and let go. I slipped off, but not before kissing him again. I was trying to reassure him that I was okay with this because I knew that he was still unsure about it. I was halfway down the hall when I looked back to see Bill standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He grinned. "Night, Bean." Then he bounced upstairs and shut the door. I rolled my eyes and went into my bedroom. I almost fell asleep in my clothes, but changed just in time.

A/N: Happy readers? THEY FINALLY KISSED! YAY! XD Anyway, I've finally posted my chapters and now I am going to go home and write MORE! I wish my Mum would get internet...

Luv y'all ~Rina 


	16. Morning secrets and a lover's song

Book two-chapter fifteen- "Morning secrets and a lover's song."  
Date: July 23, 2009.

"Hey!" I heard Gustav from the top of the stairs. "Are you up?" Yeah, I WAS up, but that didn't mean I was getting up. I didn't know if I could face Bill after last night. I was scared things would be awkward because nobody would know anything, that didn't mean that Bill wouldn't try to discreetly tell. There were footsteps coming down the stairs, then a knock at my door.

"Wake up, Irene!" Gustav said in a high voice. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my face in time for him to open the door."Get out of bed, lazy." He grabbed the blankets and, being MUCH stronger than me, pulled them out of my grasp.

"Go away!" I moaned, curling up into a ball and shielding my face with my hands.

"No, get up." He was back to being serious. It was rare that he joked for long periods of time. "Bill asked me to go get some things at the store for him while him and Tom were out, and I've been told not to leave you alone, so get the hell up." I uncovered my face and blinked at Gustav.

"The twins are gone?" I asked. I didn't know they had left.

"Yes." Gustav had gone through my dresser and threw some clothes at me. "Now get dressed." He left the room and shut the door. I did just that and rushed upstairs, where Gustav was waiting.

"Finally." He muttered. I flipped him off and grinned. "I'm telling Bill." He said as he got up from the kitchen chair he was sitting in.

I snorted. "I'm not scared of Bill."

"Really now? Obviously you are, or something like that, because you wouldn't get up until I told you that Bill wasn't here." Gustav had always over-observed things and that was what made me stop. I bit my lip, a habit I had picked up from Tom when I was little, and looked straight at Gustav.

"I am not scared of OR avoiding Bill in any way, shape, or form."

"Whatever. You and him have so many secrets it's not even funny."

I flushed and turned away. "Shut up."

Gustav looked worried. "Is there something I should know?"

I opened my mouth, then shut it again. I wanted to tell him, I really did. I wanted to tell SOMEONE what was going on because it was all too crazy to understand, let alone deal with all by myself. I finally shook my head and looked at him.

"No, nothing." I took a deep breath and looked at him again. "Don't you have things to pick up?"

Gustav nodded and got his shoes on. I followed him and went out to his black car. I could tell that he was worried, but there was nothing to worry about. Except for the fact that I was now dating a 20-year-old, my best friend, and he could go to jail for it.

"You know," Gustav said after about five minutes of driving in silence, "if there's something bugging you, you can tell me what it is." He cast me a glance.

"I know." I said to him. I looked towards him as he looked back at the road. "Would it be bad if I liked someone, say, for example, who was almost five years older than me?" I knew that Bill was six years older, but asking Gustav that might have made it too obvious.

Gustav made a face, obviously a little creeped out by the idea. "Five years? Really? Wouldn't that make the guy 19 or something. Irene, that's not right."

I scoffed. "I never said I was going to ACT on my thoughts, I just like him, thats all."

Gustav shrugged. "Well it's your choice, I guess. As long as you don't go any higher... And it wouldn't be too bad if I KNEW this guy." He was acting strange. Why was he saying this? Unless...

"What do you know?" I asked, turning my whole body to face him. Had Bill told him something?

Gustav smiled. "Not much. But Bill talks in his sleep, loudly I might add, and well..."

"Oh god." I sunk back into my seat and placed my head in my hands.

"There wasn't much reveled, I promise. All he unwittingly said was that you were finally his, after ALL these years." Gustav smirked and looked at me.

"PLEASE tell me that you were the only one who heard him."

Gustav nodded, which was reassuring. "I got up to go to the bathroom. And don't worry, Tom was already sleeping and not even a plane, flying only ten feet above the house, could wake him."

I couldn't speak. I had known that Bill talked in his sleep, but I had just forgotten. I looked out the car window and watched the beauty of Germany pass by me. The green trees looked like they had jumped out of a painting of a meadow at high-noon. I closed my eyes and tried to create a mental image of it all because in a few days time, I could be miles away from here, in the drab blue house I sadly grew up in.

"Are you okay?" Gustav's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned towards him and nodded.

"I'm fine. Or, at least I will be eventually."

Gustav's phone rang. It was Tom. I heard his voice but not what he was saying. Gustav hung up after a few minutes.

"They want us to meet them at the studio after we're done. Bill wrote a new song for the album."

We spent about 20 minutes at the store getting food and other crap for the twins, and the drive to the studio was another ten minutes, so it took us almost half an hour before we got there, and David was mad about that.

"Took ya long enough." He said. "Get your ass in there and learn your part of this song." Gustav went inside the recording room and I watched as Bill explained the song to them and Gustav his part. I went into the kitchen and sat down before Bill could see me, but I knew that it wouldn't stop him. He knew I was here.

Two hands covered my eyes and I sighed. "Hello, Bill." My eyes were uncovered and I tilted my head back to see him better. He looked behind him then leaned down and kissed me. I hummed happily.

"Gustav says that you are avoiding me." Bill said in a matter-of-fact tone. He sat down across from me.

"No, I'm not."

"Really? Were you awake when I went downstairs?"

Yes. "No," I shrugged, "I was tired after everything that's happened in the last couple days."

"Oh." Bill examined me. "Listen, I want you to come hear this song, I think you'll like it."

"Alright... But before I do, I think you should know that before you go to bed tonight, I'm gagging you."

Bill raised his pierced eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You talk in your sleep, Gustav goes pee at the wrong time..."

"Oh shit..." Bill's jaw dropped. "I didn't...

"You did."

"I'm SO sorry!"

I shook my head. "It's okay. I made him promise not to tell while we were at the store."

"Okay." He got up from his chair and held out his hand. I stood up and took it. "You seriously need to hear this." I followed him out and made sure to let go of his hand before anyone else found out about us. Gustav had seen though, and he smiled when we walked back in. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to stand beside David. Bill went into the sound-proof room and counted to start the song.

Rain falls, it don't, touch the ground.  
I can recall, an empty house.  
You say I'm fixed, but I still feel broken, broken.  
Lights on, lights off, nothing works.  
I'm cool I'm great, I'm a jerk.  
I feed myself lies, with words left unspoken.

The song sounded nice. Bill looked at me as he continued to sing.

Gonna be okay, gonna be okay.  
One day, one day.

That day never came, that day never comes.  
I'm not letting go, I keep hanging on.  
Everybody says that time heals the pain.  
I've been waiting forever.  
That day never came.

You said, I'd be coming home.  
They said he's fine, left alone The screams in my mind.  
I keep them a secret, a secret.  
Doctors and your, promises Psychics, healers, I've seen the best.  
Whatever they sell, sure know how to deal it.

Gonna be okay, gonna be okay one day, one day.

They ended the song and I gave them a thumbs up, but inside I was a little shaken up. I should've guessed that Bill would do this.

"Perfect song, guys. That one's going on the CD. We'll record it and the other songs tomorrow." David patted me on the back. "Have fun with them tonight."

"Why?"

"You'll find out. It's happy days when they get one step closer to finishing an album." David grabbed his laptop bag off of a chair and left. Bill came out as the the others were packing their instruments.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, but why?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. It started out as just random scribblings after Detective Gunstiger showed me those files Jean sent him. Then it just came together in the days after. I don't have to put it on the album if you don't want me to."

"Nah, it's okay. Go ahead." I hugged him. It was nice to have a song that I could listen to when I was upset.

Tom came out, guitar case on his back. "ANOTHER SONG DONE!" He cheered loudly. He looked at me and smirked. "YOU are going to have to stay downstairs tonight."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah yeah." I had guessed what they probably did after a song was done. All gathered at one house and drank until they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces.

We left and went home. Gustav and Georg went home to get some "stuff" as they said. I knew they were going to drink, but if I smelled pot, weed, hemp, or ANYTHING of the kind, I would flip, and go stay with Michelle. 


	17. Great, more issues

Book two-chapter sixteen- "Great, more issues..."  
Date: July 23, 2009, Nighttime.

I laid on my couch as Tom's music sounded through the floor. Don't get me wrong, I liked Samy Deluxe, but it was a little annoying when it was pounding the ceiling above me. I turned up the TV, which had some stupid German reality show on it. The music got a little louder as someone opened the door to the basement, and then quieter again as they shut it. I looked up and saw a pair of pale bare feet coming down. The only people who had skin that pale was either Bill or Tom, and since the pants actually fit the person, I figured it was Bill.

"Having fun down here?" He asked when he was far enough down to see me.

"Oh yeah, a BLAST!" I turned back to the TV.

Bill stood over me, swinging a bottle between his fingers. "Want some?" He grinned.

I sat up a little. "Okay, not 24-hours ago, I was preaching about you and I being together, now you want to give me Liquor? Dude, you WANT to go to jail, don't ya?"

Bill shrugged. "No, but I'm sure one drink won't kill you. I KNOW your Mothers done it because YOU talk in your sleep sometimes, too."

I eyed the bottle carefully. It was black and I couldn't see the color of whatever was inside it. "Is it beer?"

Bill made a face of disgust. "No. I don't drink that shit." He held the bottle towards me once again. I sat up fully and he sat beside me, handing me the bottle.

"You're nuts." I muttered before taking a small sip. It was a bitter-sweet taste that had what I figured was fruit punch in it. "What is it?"

"Hell if I know." Bill said. "Georg makes it."

"Gee, now why does that not make feel ANY better about taking a drink?" I gave him back the bottle and sat back. Bill got his sober-self back a little and kissed the top of my head as the music got louder again.

"Bill?" A female voice sounded down the stairs.

I looked at Bill. "What?" He asked. "She's with Tom." The girl walked down the stairs and looked at Bill, then at me. I could feel my mouth twitch then I couldn't help but laugh. I KNEW this girl. She wore a mini-skirt and a tight shirt that made her look like a stuffed-sausage because she was a little bigger than me and my 130-pound sturdy-built body.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked me. What was her name again? Oh, Jerika, right. She eyed me and then placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Wait a minute, ain't you that loser from grade seven?"

I snorted. "I don't know. Ain't you that 'ho from grade seven?" Bill picked up his jaw and covered his mouth. He was trying not to laugh. I looked at him. "You said she was with TOM? You know she's MY age, right?"

Bill shook his head quickly. "No." I smirked. This was going to be fun. I shot from the couch and up the stairs. Tom looked at me when I appeared in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "but you'll have ANOTHER 14-year-old up here." I looked around and spotted another girl I knew named Whitney. "Oh, wait, I guess I can't count. TWO other 14-year-olds." Bill appeared behind me with Jerika.

"Omigawd, chill." Jerika muttered. "It's not their fault that we're better friends than you." I heard gasps all around the room. The music had long stopped and I looked at her.

"Oh really?" I took Bill's bottle from his hand, took a HUGE swig and spat it in her face. "Fuck you." I went back downstairs and ran to my bedroom, locking the door. I bet Gustav was having flashbacks from the "Schrei" video shoot.

I had gone through so much crap when I had been in school with her. I took a shuddering breath and grabbed my phone and my iPod. I was out of here. I went out the door I knew the twins haven't even thought of since my little episode with my wrist. I shut the door quietly then I ran until I couldn't see the house. I figured downtown was the best place to go because it would be crowded, even at this time of night. I shoved my headphones in my ears and walked with my head down. I finally realized that I needed to think about everything that had happened since I had gotten here. And when I did, I saw that my life was fucked up.

Since coming to Germany, I found out that Bill Kaulitz was my best friend and that he would do anything for me, that...?

I had stopped paying attention to where I was going and collided into someone else. I was still looking down and muttered an apology in German, trying to go around the person, but then I recognized the shoes. It was Joel.

"Oh, hi." I took my headphones out and looked up at him. He let go of my shoulders.

"Hey." He said. "How are you?"

"Good."

Joel was silent for a second. "I heard about your Mom. Have they found her yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but she's hurt badly. She's in a coma."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I called a couple of times but your friend said that you couldn't talk."

"His name is Bill."

Joel shrugged. "I forgot." He smiled, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, anyway, I need to go." I tried to go walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Why?"

I looked behind me. "Because Bill and Tom are probably looking for me and I can't let them find me. I said and did some things that might've pissed them off."

He nodded, then looked down the street. "Okay, but just out of curiosity, what does one of their vehicles look like?"

"Tom has an Esclade." I followed to where Joel was pointing and cursed to myself. There was, in fact, a Black Esclade coming down the street. "But they're drunk, they shouldn't be driving."

"Well then..." He shrugged. "The only thing I can tell you is Get out of here or they're going to find you." I nodded then ran down the street, turning a corner and peeking around. I saw the Esclade stop and Gustav got out of the drivers seat. He must've been sober the whole time and recognized Joel. They talked and Joel shrugged. So he wasn't going to tell them where I was. I tried to turn around but someone grabbed me. I wanted to scream, but they had their hand over my mouth.

"I won't hurt you." It was a male voice and he spoke in English. I was dragged backwards into a darkened alleyway. The guy let go and I spun around. He had blonde hair almost to his shoulders. His face was barley lit in the back alley, but it looked familiar.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him. Was he going to hurt me or what? I took my phone out of my pocket and shined the light on his face. "DUDE! That wasn't cool!" It was Andreas, the twins' friend.

"Hi, Irene." He grinned. How did he even recognize me? The last time he had seen me was when I first came to Germany, it was for like five minutes, and he hadn't seen me since.

"What the hell were you thinking? I was ready to kick you where the sun don't shine."

"Ouch, please don't."

I glared at him. I had been scared shit less. "How do you even remember me?" I had to know.

"Honestly, I never would've even remembered you existed if a very drunk Tom hadn't called me and asked if I could go look for you."

"Nice to know." I should've known that SOMEONE would call him. "So now I guess you are going to turn me into the twins?"

Andreas shook his head. "No. I know how Tom gets when he's drunk. He does care and would probably be just trying to protect you, BUT he could yell and it would be harsh, then in the morning he'd regret it, but it doesn't matter."

I sighed. "So what were you planning to do? Kidnap me?"

"No," Andreas repeated, "I saw Gustav had stopped talking to your friend and I knew I had to work quickly, and I figured you wouldn't come with me if I just asked you to."

I rolled my eyes. That hadn't been funny. I turned back towards the road and around peered around the corner. There was no sign of the Esclade anywhere. I turned my head slightly and caught Andreas staring at me. I said nothing and walked into a pool of light coming from a street lamp. I stared back and sighed.

"So what then?" I asked

"We could go for a drive? I can call the twins and tell them I have you, but you were far out."

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan." I followed Andreas to his car and got in the passenger seat. He called Bill's number and said that I was safe with him. He told them that I had gotten to the highway and there was alot of traffic so it might take us a while to get home. He hung up. I didn't know why he was doing this. He could've just brought me back to the house and then went home. But instead, he was keeping me away from Tom so I wouldn't be hurt. It was sweet. I looked at him. He was cuter than I remembered, his hair was long, but not so long that it made him look funny.

Wait, what was I doing? I was with Bill. I shouldn't even be thinking that.

"So..." Andreas looked at me. "Bill sounded really worried when I called him, until I told him that I found you, any reason why?"

"Is that supposed to be a casual question, or are you trying to lure some kind of information from me?"

Andreas laughed. "A little bit of both."

"Bill is just being protective. I don't want to go live with my father and to make sure that I don't, Bill needs to make sure I don't get hurt."

"Oh, I see." He looked down and raised his eyebrow. "If I ask you something, can I be guaranteed an answer?"

"Maybe. Depends on the question."

"Fair enough. What happened to your wrist?" I froze and looked down. The angry red scar flashed with each light that fell over the car.

"Uh, I fell?" I said slowly, hoping he'd believe me. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't, but he didn't ask any further questions and, after that, it really was just casual conversation. An hour and a half later, Andreas made his way to the twins' house. I actually couldn't wait to get back and go to bed, but I was scared because I was sure that Bill would yell at me. I sat in the car until Andreas leaned over and opened my door for me.

"I don't want to go in there." I admitted.

"You'll be fine. They'll be so relieved that you're okay that they won't even think about being mad. I'd go in with you, but I got to get home now." I nodded, thanked him and got out. I walked up the walkway and opened the door. Bill was right there, sitting on the stairs and when I looked up, his face brightened.

"Oh, you're okay!" Bill jumped up and hugged me so tightly I thought he was going to squeeze my insides out. He finally let go a little and tilted my head back so I would look at him. "Don't do that again. I was so worried something would happen." I sniffled then started to cry. I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." I managed to get out between hiccups. "I ruined your night."

"No, you didn't. It's okay. We didn't know how old they were. I feel so bad about it. We kicked them out as soon as you went downstairs." Bill's face was so close to mine. I kissed him, not caring whether or not anyone else was around, even though I didn't know where the others were. "They're upstairs sleeping." Bill whispered, answering the unspoken question. I nodded and pulled back a little. I felt light headed and swayed a little. Bill caught me and helped me downstairs to my room. It was 11:30 at night and I got changed into my pyjamas, not even caring if Bill was watching.

"Can you stay down here with me tonight?" I asked him quietly. "Please?"

"Sure." We went out to the couch and Bill sat down, allowing me to cuddle close to him. He seemed completely sober now, even though I knew he wasn't, so this could be a good time to tell him everything I had been thinking about while I was gone.

"Bill, I've been thinking..." I took a deep breath, "Maybe I might go stay with my Dad for a while..."

"What? Why?" He appeared to despise the thought.

I sat up. "I've caused so much shit here. I ruined your night, I got Tom pissed at me for a reason I STILL don't know, and all this," I gestured to the whole room we were sitting in, "you didn't have to do this, and yet, for some reason, you did."

"I told you, you didn't ruin tonight. Tom met those two outside of a club a couple days ago and they said that they were 17. And Tom wasn't pissed at you. He saw the files too, and he got upset. And down here? I did this because I care. If you go live with your father now, he's going to make your life a living hell."

I laid back down beside him. He was right, my father would make my life hell, especially after the whole thing with Detective Gunstiger. Nothing else was said. I fell asleep in Bill's arms, hoping everything would be okay soon. 


	18. Oh yeah Oops

Book two-chapter seventeen- "Oh yeah... Oops."  
Date: July 24, 2009, EARLY morning.

I woke up and found myself alone on the couch. I whined quietly but still rolled over, intending to go back to sleep, until I heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen coming through a vent that lead down to my living room. I listened, straining my ears. Oh, my god. It was my Step-father! I rushed from the couch and up to the kitchen. I slid on my socks to the door way.

"Eli!" I ran up and hugged him tight. He hadn't wanted to come to Germany, so instead he had stayed home and helped his son, my step-brother, through rehab.

"Hey, kid." He had always called me and my brother that. His name wasn't actually Eli. It was Eldon, but he hated it, so he told people his name was Eli. Some people saw it on paper and called him Elly, because they didn't know it was pronounced 'Ee-lie.'

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Bill was leaning against the table with a coffee mug in his hand, a grin suggesting that he had something to do with it. His face was makeup free and his hair pulled back into a ponytail, like Georg did to his hair. I knew that this was Bill's pathetic attempt to look the way he figured Eli would want him to. He NEVER pulled his hair back. It was loin's mane or flat to his head.

"Bill called me." Eli said. "But why didn't you?" I smacked myself on the head. I had forgotten about him being home, and the fact that he MIGHT need to know that his girlfriend of three years was in a coma. I quickly came up with an excuse that was half-true.

"After everything happened, it just got really crazy here and I never even thought to call you. I'm sorry." Eli hugged me again, his beard rough against my skin. He had obviously had little sleep from whenever Bill had called him, to now. He needed a shave, and a shower. His brown hair was a little greasy. I pulled away and plugged my nose. "Dude, you stink." I laughed.

"Yeah, well when you get a call that your girlfriend is in a coma, you tend to forget things like that while you do everything you can to get where ever she is."

"Again," I said to him, "Sorry. Where are you staying?"

"A hotel about an hour away. I was going to go to the hospital but I can't find it. I can't speak German like you can." He ruffled my hair. Eli was the same height as Bill and at least nine years older than my Mum. It's a little creepy when you thing about younger years, but not now when Mum is thirty-five.

Bill spoke up, "We can take you. We were planning to take Irene today, anyway."

"Well then we will go today. But I'm going to go back to the hotel and take a shower. I'll be back later, kid." He hugged me again then left. I watched out the window as he pulled out of the driveway in a rented truck. I whirled around to face Bill.

"When did you call him?"

Bill yanked hard on the elastic in his hair, letting it loose again. "God, that gives me a headache." He shook his head around then glanced at me. "I called him a couple of days ago, after you got out of the hospital."

"Why?"

"Umm- When you came home from the hospital, Tom and I didn't know what we would do." I thought back to when they had talked in front of me, thinking I was asleep. Bill continued to talk. "I started to wonder what we could do, and went looking to see if there was ANYONE other than your father you could stay with."

"What?" I whimpered. Was I right last night? Did the guys want me to go home?

"Well, just in case!" Bill argued. "I knew that after your Mom was found, anything could happen! I mean, I knew that the detective would try to send you home." Bill lowered his voice during the last part.

I bobbed my head. I didn't want to fight with Bill, not today. Without saying anything else, I went back to my room to get dressed.

"By the way," Bill's voice echoed through my room and I jumped. I hadn't heard him come down and I was just pulling on my shirt. "Andreas is coming over after we get back. He appears to like you." Bill smiled.

"Well that's not good, seeing as he's your friend..."

"Yeah, you got a point. But I can't be to protective about it, or someone might get suspicious." Bill was teasing me again. I chuckled.

"Just as long as you don't fall asleep around them, I think we'll be fine." I felt Bill's breath against my cheek. When did he get so close? I spun around and Bill placed his hands on my hips-I felt my heart speed up at his touch.

"Don't worry," He kissed me gently, I don't think he could be rough with me if his life depended on it, "I won't."

At the hospital, Eric was sitting up in his bed. There were teddy bears sitting beside him and balloons of many different colors. The cast on his left arm and left leg was blue, his favorite color. I watched through the window in the door before I went in because I was waiting for Eli to come out from the bathroom before I did. Georg came up beside me and patted my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning away from the door.

"That, my friend, is a reoccurring question." I shrugged. "I don't know. Now that my step-father is here, I might have to go with him. But I don't think he'll leave my Mum until she wakes up... If ever."

"Don't talk like that, you're Mom will be fine." He looked down at my arm. "How's your wrist?" He tried to look, but I pulled it away.

"It's fine." I muttered. Georg walked away.

Doctor Duran came over with Eli trailing behind. He opened the door for us and Eric looked up from the balloon he was trying to pop.

"SISSY!" He squealed happily. I ran over and hugged him as tightly as I could. He was okay! His arm and leg probably hurt like heck, but he was awake. Unlike Mom, which Eric questioned.

"She's-" How did I put this to a nine year old who was so dependent on his Mother? "She's just sleeping. But she might be sleeping for a very long time."

"Why?"

"Because she got hurt. But she'll be okay, don't worry." Eric nodded. "Oh, and Eli is here." Eric grinned and began to bounce again. Then, he suddenly stopped and stared wide-eyed at the door. I turned my head to see Bill standing in the doorway. I sighed. "Didn't I tell you to stay downstairs or something?" I asked Bill. He was awesome, but could get on my nerves.

"Bill Kaulitz." Eric said quietly. Eric LOVED the more upbeat songs that the band had made. Songs like Scream and Break Away. It was cute. He was MY little brother you know.

"I just wanted to check on you." Bill murmured. Eric looked at me.

"He wants to check on you? When Mommy wakes up, I'm telling her that you're dating Bill Kaulitz." Eric smirked.

"I'm not dating him, Eric." I muttered. Then, I pointed out the door, signaling for Bill to leave. He rolled his eyes then did as he was told.

After Bill left, Eli and I spent almost an hour with Eric, then we both had to go home.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Bill asked me when I got home.

"With Eric, yes. With Mom, probably not."

A/N: Heyy. Yes, I know, short chapter, poorly written. I've had exams so I've been a little off my rocker lately. But Exams are over now, so I'm back to normal (whatever my normal is :)). And I have an idea, but it's too long to explain right here, so if you want to know what it is, just go to my story-type thing called Rina's news and read chapter three... I think you'll be surprised. Anyway, after you read it, message me or comment on the chapter with what you think ^_^

Luv y'all ~Rina 


	19. Only a Sneak peak of Chapter 18 :

Book two-chapter eighteen- "What's happening to us? To everyone."  
Date: July 30, 2009.

For whats been almost the past week, Bill and I did nothing but fight. He kept getting phone calls from someone, and he wouldn't tell me who. It was always the same number, 555-4957. I'd ask him about it, but he'd just tell me it's a friend. And every few nights, he leave for at least two hours, sometimes more, always going the same way, left from his house. I wanted to know what he was doing. I tried to follow him once, but he caught me and dragged me home and we'd fought about it all night. The only upside was that he hadn't gotten to his destination.

The next night, he did. Tom was out whoring around again, so I'd taken the 'alone-time' (yeah, they actually left me alone) to sneak into Bill's room and look for clues. I felt like freakin' Nancy Drew, it was like every time I turned around, I expected to get hit with a random vase. All I found was another couple songs that you could tell had been recently written. One was call Attention and the other was Hurricanes And Suns. 'Attention' seemed to capture what we were going through right now. Sometimes, it sucked being with a deep song writer. I vowed tomorrow, I would follow Bill more carefully. Maybe...

Yes, I followed him. I shouldn't have, but I did. It wasn't fair. This person had been bugging Bill for days now, and it was getting on my nerves. I wanted to know why. I followed him up the hill to the park.

"Hello, Bill. So good of you to drop by." Evan's voice and a smugness to it. "Where's my money?" Evan? Money? What has Bill been doing?

"Not here." Bill replied smoothly.

"Well, where is it then?"

"Still in the bank. You can't have anymore of my money, Evan. You didn't do anything to deserve it."

"Oh yeah? I helped find that kid's mother, even after she pelted me with rocks."

"I don't care." Bill snorted. "THAT should've been an act of kindness. You've pushed me around for years and now, it's going to stop."

I glanced around the corner. I was behind Evan and I saw a gun in his pants. I squeaked and covered my mouth. This couldn't happen. I saw Evan shrug then reach for the gun. It was going to happen, and I couldn't stop it. What would I do?

"One last chance, Kaulitz." Bill only shook his head, the stupidest mistake he will ever make. "Well then, I guess I have to choice but to..." He didn't finish his sentence and I heard a gunshot.

I screamed and covered my ears. Evan came around the corner but I had hidden in a small cubby and he couldn't see me. He gave up after a couple seconds and ran off. I crawled out and ran over to Bill. He was on the ground, clutching his stomach. I knew him being able to do that was a good sign, but there was blood everywhere. I gagged a little. I hated the smell alone.

I managed to swallow the nausea. "Bill?" He looked up at me. "Oh my god."

"I told you not to follow me." He said in a strained voice.

"Shh..." He was using too much energy. He collapsed and groaned. I pulled my phone from my sweater pocket and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A female operator came on. She had spoken in German. I was too freaked out to translate anything right now, but I knew the pickup line for 9-1-1.

"I don't speak German. My friend's been shot in the stomach!"

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm at a playground in Leipzig. I can't remember where exactly." I was panicking.

"Okay, calm down. I've called an ambulance with your phone's location. What's your name?"

"Irene.."

"Okay, Irene, listen to me carefully. How long ago was your friend shot?"

"I don't know, like, five minutes ago? He's bleeding badly, but he could move. He was clutching his own stomach before." The blood was now seeping through his fingers, but those same fingers were loosing their grasp. "Oh, god."

"Please calm down. Thats a good sign that he could move." The woman said. She continued to guide me through helping Bill survive until the ambulance got there. The paramedics asked me if I wanted to go with them, but I said no. As much as I wanted to, I needed to go home and tell Tom what had happened. I walked quickly and got to the house in only a few minutes. I opened the door and shut it. It was then I fell to the floor and started to cry. Tom rushed from my right in the living room and dropped down beside me.

"Hey!" He pulled my hands away. "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth and shut it again. How could I tell him that his brother was in the hospital, maybe dying? "Bill's hurt."

"What?" Tom moved in front of me, sitting on his knees. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been shot!" I screamed at him, "An ambulance is taking him to the hospital right now." I looked down. "If he even makes it." I whispered.

"Holy..." Tom got his jacket on and pulled on a pair of shoes. I got up and sat on the staircase. "Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "I've already seen it and I don't want to see it again."

Tom stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do. "Okay. I'm going to call Georg on the way there and he'll come over to stay for a while."

"No, Tom, don't. He's only been home for a few days. I'll call Michelle or something."

"If you can't get a hold of her, call Andreas. His number is on the fridge." He left before I could answer and I heard Bill's car screech out of the driveway. I went to the twins house phone and called Michelle. It rang then the answering machine picked up. I hung it up and tried again. It was sometimes like that. They'd hear the phone, but no one would want to actually answer it until the last minute. This time, it rang four times before Michelle's Father Mike picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was out of breath. He probably had to run to answer it.

"Hi, is Michelle there?" MY voice was worse. I tried to keep it as stable as possible.

"No, she's at a friends house. Can I take a message?"

I don't know. Could he? Michelle would want to make sure I was okay if she heard about bill but... "No," I finally said. "I'll just call back later." I hung up and went to the fridge for Andreas' number. The house phone rang again. It couldn't have been Michelle's dad. The house number didn't come up when you called someone, so people couldn't get the number. I let the answering machine get it-if I knew them, I'd call back.

"Tom? Bill?" An older female. Who the he- "It's your Mother." Oh, Simone. "Gordon just heard on the scanner that an ambulance in your area has someone who sounds an awful like you guys. Please answer something!" I heard little sobs and rushed to the phone. I knew how she felt.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

A couple sniffles. "Who is this?"

"I'm friends with the twins." I said in a calm voice. When I wanted to, I could actually sound younger than I am, this was one of those times. "I've been staying with them."

"You sound really young." There was a sternness there now, wondering what was going on.

"I'm- 16." I lied.

"Oh. Do you know whats going on? Where my sons are?" Panic again.

"Yes. They are on their way to the hospital."

"In WHAT?"

"Well... Tom took Bill's car and... Bill's in the ambulance... He was shot in the stomach." I didn't hear anything but sobbing again. "I'm sorry."

"Is my baby dead?"

"No." Not yet.

"Do you know what hospital?"

"No." I repeated. I couldn't be anymore help, even though I wanted to be. Simone thanked me on what help I was and hung up. I didn't want to call Andreas so I just went to the couch and laid there. Nothing was right anymore. 


	20. Life is so confusing

A/N: I had started writing this chapter long ago, but things just got really stressful at home and I was so down I just didn't feel like writing. But I got a review on this story that really boosted my spirits, so I started to write again (you know who you are ;) ). This chapter and the next one is devoted to her!

Luv y'all ~Rina

Book two-chapter nineteen- "Life is so confusing."

Date: July 31, 2009, 12:30 in the morning.

I heard my phone ringing. I opened my eyes and rubbed them gently as I checked the phone. I had almost ten missed calls and the one coming in now was an unknown number. I dropped the phone on the floor again and laid back down on the couch. I thought about hurting myself again, but it was only Tom that was coming home after a while, and I wasn't going to put up with his bullshit so I pushed the thought away.

Someone knocked on the door and I jumped, too scared to open it. What if it was Evan? Maybe he was coming for me now... I sat up a little as the person knocked again, a little more persistanly now. I felt like I was in a horror movie as I stood up from the couch and walked slowly to the door, even though I always scolded people in movies because they did this, too. I stood near the door as the knock came again and my phone rang at the same time.

"Irene?" The person called out. I wanted to kill this guy, he was getting on my last nerve. "Come on! Answer the phone! Or the door! Please?" I unlocked the door and let in a very wet Andreas, blonde hair plastered to his head. I shut the door behind him and locked it tight again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he shook his hair out and splattered water all over the walls.

"Tom called me and asked if I was here. I told him no and he said that he'd tried to call, but noone answered, so he asked me to come and check on you."

I smiled a little. It was nice to have someone care like that. But I was fine, I didn't need someone watching me. I told Andreas that and he smirked.

"Tom seemes to think you do. Besides," He looked around, "He also said that you should have a friend here, but I don't see her..."

"I never got a hold of her."

"Then you supposed to call me..." Andreas looked at me seriously.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to bug you."

"You were supposed to call me." Andreas repeated lightly.

"Well, I didn't." I snapped. Andreas was just as annoying as Tom, and Tom was getting on my nerves, so Andreas just irked me even more. "So go suck one." I took off downstairs and locked the basement door, that way he couldn't even get down here. I sat on the couch and crossed my arms across my chest. I sat for about ten minutes and nothing. One thing I liked about Andreas; he knew when someone didn't want to be bothered. But I knew that he hadn't left. He was probably just sitting at the table upstairs, waiting for Tom to come home.

Kind of like I was.

7am.

I had fallen asleep again and awoke to the clatter of mugs and the smell of coffee. I changed into some less-wrinkled clothes and went upstairs. Andreas was sitting at the table sipping a steaming mug of coffee slowly. Tom was doing the same thing, only he was leaning against the cuboard. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Morning." Tom looked tired and so did Andreas. Neither of them probaby got any sleep.

"Hey." I slinked up to Tom and leaned against his shoulder. "How are you?"

"Good, I guess." Tom sighed and returned the small cuddle. "They said Bill was going to live, so that's good news I suppose."

"I'm so sorry, this was all my fault."

Tom shook his head and hugged me tightly. "No, it wasn't. It's so far from your fault. Bill would be dead if your hadn't been there."

'He wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place if I hadn't been HERE' I thought, but didn't say. Tom didn't need to have anymore trouble than he already did. I only hugged him back, happy for the embrace.

"We are allowed to visit him tomorrow, awake or not." Tom murmered. I looked up at him and grinned a little. I wanted to see Bill so badly, but I didn't know if I wanted to see him in that state. It was bad enough to see my own mother in a similar form, but another person I cared for might just be too much.

"I can't wait."

A/N: So, there you go, the next chapter. I know it's short after such a long wait, and I am REALLY sorry for said wait, but I'm building to a BIG event, I promise. Also, I'm replacing earlier chapters with better written, more spaced out versions. I have internet now, so I don't have to use the crappy notepad anymore! YAY! Wish me luck!

Luv y'all ~Rina


	21. Bill is odd NO SECRETS HERE!

Book two-chapter twenty- "Bill is odd..."

Date: August 1, 2009

I walked into the hospital to see Tom pacing in the lobby, his hood over his head. He looked surprised to see me, and I probably looked the same.

"I thought you were going to a band meeting...?" I questioned.

"I thought you were going to Michelle's..." Tom countered. We had both agreed to meet up later and see Bill together.

"I was..." I sighed, "But I was too worried about Bill. Has anyone talked to you yet?"

Tom shook his head. "No. I just got here a few minutes ago. I've been trying to work up the courage to ask about him, but I can't do it. I mean, what if that receptionist is a blabber mouth? I would rather it not get out that my brother is in the hospital. I mean, how would I get him out if the hospital is swarmed by fans. What if they hurt him on the way out? What if-"

"TOM!" I clamped my hand over his mouth. He talked alot without breathing when he got nervous. "I'll try, okay? Just come with me." Tom nodded behind my hand and I took it away slowly, walking over to the reception desk. The lady behind it was probably in her late 40s, early 50s, very bitter, and had a look on her face that said she probably didn't like children very much.

The woman sighed deeply as I walked up. "Yes?" She grunted.

"Uhh, I'm looking for my friend. His name is Bill Kaulitz."

Without moving to look at anything, she said, "There is no Bill Kaulitz here."

I rolled my eyes. This very hospital had called us the night before to say that Bill was in stable condition. We'd cheered loud enough for the neighbors to hear and come over to see what was going on.

"Well, I know he's here. But why don't you try actually checking?" I asked. I didn't have the patience for old, cranky women. The woman sighed and went to her computer, typing something and scanning the screen impossibly quickly before she moved back again.

"No Bill Kaulitz." I heard Tom groan and step forward, removing his hood and giving the woman a hard stare. He didn't even have to speak and the woman gasped. "OH! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you with the hood, ."

"Whatever. We know my brother is here, so why don't you tell us where he is and we can go?"

"Why, yes. Floor three, ward E, room 480."

"Thanks." Tom grabbed my hand and we made our way towards the elevators. The first part of the third floor was busy. Doctors and nurses ran around, carrying IV bags and writing patients' conditions on clipboards. Tom and I were pointed towards Ward E, and we immediately got depressed. The mood here was much more somber and dark. This was where people stayed after live-saving surgery.

We get to room 480. A private room that Tom had specially requested. The door was grey and solid. We couldn't even see inside.

"Ready?" Tom asked quietly.

I shook my head and sunk to the floor. "I don't think I'm mentally prepared to see him like that.."

Tom snorted. "Think I am?"

"No, but you're his brother. You don't have a choice."

Tom sighed and pulled me up. "And I'm not giving you one, either." He started to pull me in and, even though I fought, dragged me into the room. Bill was laying on the bed, eyes closed and IV's stuck in his left hand. He looked even paler than usual. The sight was making me sick and I ran to an open window on the other side of the room, taking deep breaths. A doctor came in and looked at us both.

"I'm . Bill's in serious condition. We had a hell of a time getting the bullet out, but he'll live with little to no side-effects. Tom, we need you to sign some forms and things." Tom nodded and followed the doctor out, leaving me alone with Bill. I pulled a chair up to his bed and took his right hand in mine. I carefully leaned against his chest and it was then I let a few tears spill over.

"This is all my fault." I whispered, squeezing Bill's hand tightly and jumping backwards when he squeezed back. I wiped my nose and looked at Bill's face. His head was turned towards me now, but his eyes were still closed. Tom and the Doctor came back in and, upon seeing Bill's head, glared at me.

"Did you touch him?" He snapped. I quickly let go of Bill's hand.

"NO!" I squeaked, "Ok, yes, but only his hand! I squeezed and he squeezed back!"

The doctor checked Bill's vital signs, then took his pulse manually. "I don't see any changes.. Tom, why don't you try the same thing?"

Tom obeyed and took his brother's hand in his own, holding tightly, then shaking his head. "Nothing." I growled quietly. I wasn't going to let some adult prove me wrong if I was right. I took the hand from Tom and squeezed again. Sure enough, there was a slight pressure in return. I told the doctor and Tom tried to wedge his hand between mine and Bill's. "She's... Right?" He looked puzzled.

"Well, gee, thanks for the support, TOM..." I rolled my eyes and stared at the doctor.

"What's your relation to them?"

"Friends. Why?"

"Because it doesn't make sense that the patient would react this way to a friend, and not an actual family member..."

"Well, she's like family to us if that counts," Tom said, "Bill used to babysit her when she was younger and all three of us are pretty close."

"Hmmm," The doctor seemed perplexed by this, and I didn't like it. I didn't want people to start asking questions about Bill and I. "Anyway, it's still good that Bill responds so well to you. It means his recovery is going well and he could be home in a matter of a couple weeks." He smiled and left the room, and I prepared for what I knew was coming.

"I'm his brother," The guilt trip. Tom now figured Bill and I was keeping something from him. He was right, but let's not let him know that.

"Good job, tom!" I said, giving him a small and sarcastic clap.

"But why-"

"I don't know, Tom.."

"But-"

"TOM! I don't know, okay? Just drop it." I left the room quickly and went towards the elevators. I knew Tom wouldn't make me wait, but only because he didn't get the answer he wanted.


	22. More Lies and Bill's homecoming

A/N: OMGGG! LOOK! It's a new chapter! Quick, catch it before it can get away! :)

Book two-chapter twenty one- "More lies and Bill's homecoming."

Date: August 1, 2009

A week and a half later:

I sat on my couch late at night and flipped through channels that held no interest to me whatsoever. I still felt shitty about lying to Tom about Bill and me, but no one could know. It's not that I thought Tom wouldn't keep it a secret; he probably would, but it was just something that scared me. I mean, Gustav already knew, but that's because of Bill's inability to shut up, even while sleeping. Maybe, though, Tom has a right to know. I mean, it IS his brother, and all I'm doing is making Bill keep a secret from him.

Now I feel sick. Bill is keeping a secret from Tom just because I have trust issues. And if I had just stayed home that day, instead of disobeying my mother, she wouldn't have been kidnapped, so she wouldn't have gone missing. Then, Bill wouldn't have felt the need to pay Evan to find her, and he wouldn't have gotten shot. All this, just because I went and visited Bill that day all those weeks ago. I can't believe I didn't see this before.

It's all my fault.

I sat up suddenly, the feeling in my stomach too much. I ran to the bathroom and vomited violently. When I was finished, I sat back against the sink and sighed. I wouldn't cry, not anymore. I'd cried enough already. I heard the basement door open and listened as Tom came downstairs, checked my computer room and my bedroom before appearing at the bathroom door, a concerned look on his face. I gave him a weak smile and shrugged.

"I think I ate some bad food." The concerned look faded slightly. Of course, he thought I was spiralling down again. Maybe I was, but he didn't need to know that yet. Tom sat beside me and turned his head to face me.

"You knew I was a bad cook," Tom said lightly, "but you ate my food anyway. It's your own fault." I cringed slightly at the last part but Tom didn't seem to notice it. "The hospital called."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Bill is doing great and they said that we could get him tomorrow." He smiled happily, which made my stomach twist unpleasantly. One word kept going through my head, and it wouldn't relent. But I made a good show, I smiled back at Tom.

"That's great!" I said enthusiastically, even though I was still reeling. "I can't wait."

Tom nodded slowly and didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Are you going to come with me?"

I hesitated a bit before answering. Should I go with him? I could, I suppose. I mean, Bill DID get a lot of presents while he was in the hospital and Tom might need help carrying some of them. But then again... Bill might still be mad at me for following him that dreadful night. My head started pounding and I shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here."

"Ok. I'll be leaving early in the morning, ok?"

I nodded in reply and watched as he left the bathroom. I listened intently and waited until the upstairs door shut to crawl across the hallway into my bedroom. I climbed slowly into my bed and cried myself to sleep

The Next day

I blinked my eyes open slowly and groaned at the pain in my head. I sat up and looked around my room. I hadn't even been here for very long and it was already a mess. I shuffled through my clothes and papers to the hallway and then upstairs. I went into the kitchen and looked at the table and snorted. Tom had left me a note; as if I didn't know where he was. I made toast with butter, went back downstairs, and waited for the fateful time when Tom would come back with Bill.

He arrived an hour and a half later. I heard the front the door shut and two pair of feet. One walked normally and one limped, the latter being Bill's footsteps. I took a deep breath and made my way upstairs and into the living room. Tom was leading Bill into the living room. I followed and leaned against the doorjamb. Bill looked up at me from the couch and just stared. Tom followed his gaze and smiled when he saw me.

"Oh, good. I was just about to come down and get you." Tom led me to the kitchen and started to take pill bottles out of a bag. "Jost called me a few minutes ago. He needs me at the studio, so you will have to give Bill his pills."

Tom took out a little orange caplet and two green capsules. "But Tom-"

"Thanks, you're amazing!" He kissed my forehead and bolted out the door before I could even begin to refuse. He was definitely smarter than people gave him credit for.

I sighed, poured a glass of water and took it and the pills into Bill. He was turned facing the back of the couch and didn't look when I came in. I cleared my throat and put the water and pills down on the coffee table. Bill turned slightly, but he didn't make a move to take the pills.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, you know." I told him

"I told you not to follow me." He snapped.

"If I hadn't, you'd most likely be six feet under right now. Dead as a doornail," I huffed when he didn't reply and started to walk away. If he wanted to be stubborn, fine. Let him. It wasn't my issue.

"Wait." I turned and saw Bill trying to sit up. He was obviously in pain from the effort, so I rushed over to his side and gently pushed him back down.

"Don't," I said simply.

He laid back down on the couch. "Listen," he paused for a second, "I'm sorry."

I kneeled on the floor and sighed. "Sorry for what? I'm the one who didn't listen."

"Good point, but I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you. I mean, there are obviously enough secrets in this house, I shouldn't have added to the pile." Bill reached out and touched my cheek. "I just didn't want you getting hurt."

"The secret did hurt." I whispered.

"I know. That's why I'm sorry."

I nodded. "Ok, now take your pills!" Bill laughed and did as he was told. After that, everything was ok again.

Or was it?

A/N: So it's been a while, I know. I can't type up my chapters at home anymore because my stepfather is a big MEANY (for lack of a better word) and hates whenever anyone but him touches the computer. -.-' And I get too busy to write at school. But I am trying my best to write as much as I can, so please don't abandon meee! :(

Wish me luck! ~Rina


	23. Maybe it's not all my fault

A/N: Peak-a-boo, I see a chappy. ;) So, I have two ideas for book three in this series. 1. Irene stays with the twins and lives with them in LA, maybe gets an acting job, or some other things. 2. She moves back in this book and in the third book she gets a "surprise" when Bill comes to visit her again. So which do you guys think should happen. Let me know! :) Oh, and this is really just a filler chapter, nothing special happens. And nothing will until I get some reviews on how you want book three to go. :)

~Rina

Book two-chapter twenty two- "Maybe it's not all my fault.."

Date: August 7, 2009

I spent the next week jumping between the studio and the hospital. My brother's birthday had been on the fourth and Bill and I had spent the whole day in the with him. We'd had cake and I'd even bought Eric a present: a build-it-yourself model car. But the presence of Bill had outweighed my present. Eric asked Bill many questions and hung off of him like a monkey. And just by looking at his face, I could tell Bill was getting to like my kid brother. I wasn't quite sure whether or not this was a good thing or a bad thing, but it did make my happy.

After that, Eric was released from the hospital and into Eli's care. They spent a couple days in germany, then made the ultimate desion to go home. Eli tried to get me to go with him, but I just couldn't. Not while Mom was still in a coma. So here I was now, stuck in Germany until whenever I had to go home. Not that it was a bad thing, mind you, but I didn't know when Mom was going to wake up and again, I wasn't ready to leave without Mom. It was a good thing Eric hadn't put up a fight to leave. One less thing I had to stress about.

Detective Gunstiger showed up at the house a couple times as well. Mostly to make sure I wasn't going to break down or change my mind about staying. I assured him that neither thing was going to happen and he left. Then, Georg came to visit. Bill and I was in the kitchen, standing at the counter. Bill was being a big baby and refusing to take his pills when Georg burst into the room. Seems he'd run into Michelle again.

"I swear to God," He muttered when he sat down at the table, "She is stalking me."

I glared at him. "Michelle isn't the stalking type," Georg sighed in relief, "Not excesssivly, anyway." He tensed again and I laughed.

I caught Bill clutching the pills into his hand, getting ready to hide them and probably throw them away later. I slapped my hand over his. "Take your pills."

"No." Bill crossed his arms and turned his nose up and away from me. Georg and I both shared a mutual look, one that Bill noticed quickly, despite having his nose stuck up in the air. "Don't you two DARE." He warned, but Georg was already up out of his seat.

Bill ran out of the kitchen, going towards the living room. Georg was faster, though, and caught up and tackled Bill in the entryway. Bill fell with an 'ompf' and tried to claw his way out of Georg's grasp; it was no use. I grabbed the pills and followed the two men (or boys, with the way they act) out. I lay on the floor beside Bill and smiled at him. He glared.

"You going to take your pills now, Billi?" I asked sweetly.

"No." He answered.

I looked up at Georg for help. He stuck his tongue out at me. The usually pink muscule was white. It took me a moment to realize he had a wad of gum in his mouth. I could smell it now that he had his mouth open; minty fresh. I nodded at his silent plan.

"Bill," Georg warned in a low tone, "take your pills, NOW."

Bill snorted and a smug look crossed his face. "And if I don't?"

Georg took the gum out of his mouth and brought it forward so Bill could see it from his position on his stomach. Any smugness on his face faded quickly as he realized our plan.

"You wouldn't." He challenged.

Grabbing a few strands of hair, I seperated them from the rest and held them out to the piece of gum. Bill's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Georg slowly lowered the gum closer to Bill's hair. And closer and closer until-

"OKAY!" Bill screamed. Georg stopped. "I'll take the fucking pills."

Georg and I smiled at each other. We knew we'd win. Bill was a sucker for his hair. Georg let a bit of weight off, only enough to let Bill sit up and take his pills. He did and glared at us afterwards.

"I hate you both so much right now."

Georg grinned and walked away, back into the kitchen. When I was sure he couldn't see us, I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Bill's neck.

"You don't really hate me, do you?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster.

Bill stared down at me with a blank gaze, then smiled. He glanced towards the kitchen, then kissed me lightly. I hummed happily and kissed him back. Nothing exsisted around us for a few minutes.

Until someone cleared his throat. Bill and I jumped apart so quickly that I backed right into the wall, quite hard. I groaned and slid down to sit on the floor. There was snickering from above me, so I looked up. Gustav was standing in the entryway, smirking. I glared at him.

"That wasn't funny." I growled. "I thought we were caught."

Gustav shrugged. "Stop making out in places you CAN get caught and you wouldn't have an issue." He then held up the clear, plastic bag in his hand. It had a few DVD cases in it. "I figured we should all have a movie night tonight. I thought maybe it would cheer everybody up after everything that's happened." He gave me a look I couldn't quite place.

Bill smiled. "I think that would be fun! As long as you don't have any horror movies in there."

I let out a dry laugh and stood up. "What's the fun if there isn't at least one scary movie?" Brushing a bit of dust off my pants, I made my way towards the basement door. "I'll be right back."

I went downstairs and sat down on the couch, putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I knew Gustav was just trying to be nice, but I couldn't help feel that someone, maybe Gustav himself, blamed me foir what happened to Bill. I mean, it WAS my fault, so their blame would be rightly directed. But I didn't want to spend time with the band if they thought I only caused misfortune. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes.

I was only asleep for about twenty minutes when I awoke to a creak on the stairs. I glanced up and rolled my eyes when I saw Tom standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you were coming to watch some movies with us." Tom went over to the loveseat and sat down facing me. "Gustav got that movie Orphan that just came out."

"I don't fell too well," I lied, "Watch it without me."

"Come on," Tom said, "Stop lying. What's wrong?"

I said nothing for a second, then I sighed, sat up, and told Tom about everything I'd been thinking about since Bill got shot. I told him that everything bad that had happened was my own fault and that I'd brought nothing but trouble with me since I moved here.

"Nobody blames you for what happened to Bill, Irene."

"Why not? It's my fault. If I hadn't been around, Bill would have never had to pay Evan to find Mom, never would have refused to give him money, and, therefore, never gotten shot. He's going to have a permanent fucking scar on his stomach, and it's all my fault!"

"Don't swear." Tom muttered, then, "Not to be rude to my own brother, but Bill put himself in that situation with Evan. You didn't ASK Bill to pay Evan to find your mother. He did it because he thought finding your mom would make you happy again."

I sniffled, holding back tears. "If I had just stayed home that day, instead of agreeing to go hang out with Georg-"

"You'd probably be dead." Tom interrupted, "And none of us want that."He stood up and held his hand out to me. "Now stop being stubborn and come watch some movies with us."

I nodded and took his hand. We went back up stairs and Bill clapped his hands at me appearence. Georg and Gustav, stretched out on the loveseat and recliner respectively, smiled. Maybe nobody blamed me and I was just being paranoid. Bill patted beside him on the couch and I sat down. Tom sat opposite me. We watched the movie and everything was okay for the first time in weeks.

A/N: Oh oh oh! I have a third idea for the next book. Maybe, Irene leaves in this book, but she doesn't go home, she just travels on her own and it's years before she runs into the band again! Hmmm... Again, choose which idea out of the three you like and I'll do whichever is most popular! :)


	24. Author's note

I know you guys were hoping for a chapter, but instead, I have some bad news for you. I think I'm going to stop adding to this series. Whether it be as a hiatus or just ending it all together, I don't know. I'm just not getting enough reviews for this story for me to have the motivation to keep going on it. So don't expect any chapters anytime soon unless someone REALLY motivates me or I start getting more reviews on it.

~Rina

P.S. I still love you, my wonderful readers! Don't worry. :P


	25. I'm finishing it! :)

A/N: Hello, readers. Just a short little notice that I will be finishing this story. Yes, you read correctly, I am finishing it. I just don't like to be left hanging in a story so I wouldn't want to leave my readers that way. There will be, I think, two more chapters until the end. I've started writing a third book, but I don't know if I'll post it. MAYBE if I get more readers and reviews (hint hint) I'll post it. I have two ideas for the third book: 1. Irene goes back to Canada with the twins' permission and it's three years before they see each other again. When Bill finally comes to visit, a little too much happiness happens and a "Surprise" is formed. Idea #2. Irene runs away in this book and, again, three years before she meets up with the guys again and she has to try to mend her relationship with them. Anyway, I'll get to finishing this book first and you tell me which idea you like better for the third (and probably final) book in this series! :3

~Love you, my wonderful readers! ~Rina


	26. Hacked and Snapped

A/N: This story will end in another two or three chapters. But don't worry, because there WILL be a third book .Enjoy.

Book two-chapter twenty three- "Hacked and Snapped."

Date: August 11, 2009, late at night.

I could hear Bill swearing through the vents in the floor. Admittedly, I was curious as to what had had him so angry for the past few days, but I knew better than to ask considering I'd tried to the first day of what I called his man-period, and he'd stormed out of the house and hadn't come back for three hours. I mean, he'd apologized to me afterwards, but that wasn't the point. The point was he was keeping secrets again.

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT!" Bill screamed.

A loud crash immediately following turned my sonar from 'don't bother' to 'better calm him down.' I jumped off my couch, bolted upstairs, and tracked the sound of quiet sobbing to the living room. Instead of going right in, I peeked around the corner and saw Bill slumped on the couch with his arm thrown over his face. His laptop was flipped backwards on the floor in front of him and I stole a look at the screen.

"Oh no," I said before I could stop myself.

Bill moved his arm away from his face and glared at me. I held his gaze instead of looking away and, after a few seconds, finally broke him down. He stopped glaring and murmured, "Sorry."

Walking to the couch, I sat down and scooped the laptop off the ground. From this close, I got a better look at the screen. Flashing across a bright yellow background was the word "Pedophile" in dark blue cursive lettering. And then, almost like it was some kind of sick joke, Pedo-Bear wandered into view and winked at me. I shuddered and turned towards Bill, a look of horror crossing my face.

"Last Saturday," Bill began before I could even ask, "I got an email labeled 'Tour Schedule.' I didn't recognize the sender, but David has had to change his email before because of fans, so I figured he'd done it again but just forgot to tell us, so I opened it.

"Almost instantly, my computer shut down on me. It wouldn't turn on for a day or so but when I tried again a couple days later, that stupid bear," He point to the screen accusingly, "literally munched my hard-drive away. Now, it won't do anything but blaze that vulgar word!"

I sighed in exasperation. "But nobody knows about us."

"Gustav does." Bill pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of the thought. "Yes, Bill. Your best friend and band-mate decided that it would be fun to completely erase your hard-drive and call you a pedophile, just for shits and giggles."

"You're not helping." Bill growled, "But you're right. It wasn't Gustav."

"Duh."

I chanced another glance at the neon-yellow display. Pedo-bear was dancing around the screen in a ridiculously realistic animation that seemed weird. Most hackers used out-of-date simulations when they put a character in their hacks (8-bit type stuff), but this one seemed like there was a lot of thought put into it. I leaned closer to the screen, studying the movement of the Bear. After a few minutes, it popped out at me. Usually, in Pedo-Bear animations, it danced freely; showing all parts of the body. In this one, however, the bear's right foot never kicked and there was a tiny skip in the cartoon where it _should've_ kicked. I grinned; glad I paid attention when the Tech teacher had rambled in middle school.

"Bill," I pointed to the foot. "See that? Where it skips like a DVD?"

Bill studied the screen and nodded. "Yeah. What is it?"

I smiled at him evilly. "A hidden signature."

"Is that going to help me get my computer back?"

"It'll help us identify the hacker."

"Wow, I'm surprised you noticed that. None of the people I took it to noticed."

I bit my lip as a thought formed in my head. It was a good idea, but I didn't know if I could go through with it, considering who it involved. Deciding that it would be for Bill, I pushed the laptop onto the couch beside me and stood up. Without a word of explanation to Bill, I ran back downstairs and grabbed my phone. I dialed a sadly familiar number and waited.

"Hello?" Joel's voice said in my ear.

"Hi Joel."

"Irene." Was all he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh. Listen, I have a computer-related favor to ask you."

"Ok?" He said questioningly.

"My…" I paused, wondering if I should mention Bill. No, bad idea, "Friend's computer was hacked. It ate his hard drive and now it keeps blinking a very… crude message. I—"

"What kind of message?" Joel interrupted.

"A crude one, like I said. Its words and an animation. Anyway, we need to know if there's any way to fix it."

There was silence on the other line for a good five minutes before I heard a reluctant sigh. I smiled triumphantly as I listened to Joel's reply.

"If you want to meet me at the Coffee shop in a couple days with the computer, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate it."

I hung up and turned to find Bill standing right behind me. I blinking in surprise; I hadn't heard him come down the stairs. He stared at me accusingly and I just knew he'd heard the conversation.

"He's the only one who can fix it," I murmured guiltily.

Bill crossed his arms over his chest, obviously angry. "What if he asks about it?"

Damn it, Bill was right. How would I explain the wonderful animation on Bill's computer? I sighed and pressed my fingers into the bridge of my nose. It was a difficult situation I'd gotten Bill and me into with my actions.

"We could tell him it's Andreas'," I suggested half-heartedly, "He doesn't know him, so we can easily defend him."

"Fine," Bill answered instantly, "Better than me, I guess. When do you meet him, again?"

"Tomorrow."

Bill nodded, "I'm coming with you."

Shocked, I backed away. "Not the best idea."

"Don't care," Bill stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my head, pulling me into a loving hug, "I'm not leaving you alone."

As much as the hug elated me, I was confused at his words. I freed my head and glanced up at him curiously.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm worried about you," He murmured against my hair.

"Bill," I disentangled myself from Bill's arms and exhaled, "Don't be worried about me. I can take care of myself."

Bill's smile was sad. "I know. I just don't want you hurt."

It was my turn to wrap my arms around Bill as I leaned up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips gently to Bill's. His arms came up to my waist and kissed me back. The feeling of his soft lips on mine was always exciting.

Bill's arms suddenly left my waist and reappeared under my butt. I squeaked as Bill lifted me like I weighted nothing and then dropped me back on the couch, all while never breaking the kiss. He towered over me and finally stopped kissing me, instead choosing to press his forehead against mine.

"Irene…" He breathed out.

"Bill, you down here?" Tom's voice.

Bill didn't move for a second, then sighed and pulled away, plopping down beside me and flicking on the TV just as Tom came downstairs. He eyed Bill and me curiously, but said nothing until he was fully in the basement.

"Why are you watching TV down here?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I was too lazy to go upstairs, and Bill wanted to watch TV with me."

Tom turned towards the TV, "Scary."

I blinked at the show and groaned inwardly. There was a bloody horror movie on the screen.

"Ughhh, change it!" I squealed, covering my eyes.

I heard the TV click and then there were sounds of a cooking show. I cracked my eyes open to a brunette woman in a white apron cooking brownies and sighed in relief.

"So," Tom spoke again, "what's with your laptop, Bill?"

Bill's eyes widened and he spluttered. I rolled my eyes and spoke for him, "He clicked some random junk mail link and got bugged. I got the same email before, but I wasn't stupid enough to open it," Here, I gave a pointed look at Bill; "It's been going around for quite some time."

Tom, seemingly satisfied, nodded and went upstairs. Bill and I sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting to see if Tom would come back, but he didn't. I glanced sideways at Bill, who was wearing a stupid grin. We both started laughing uncontrollably, falling against one another in an attempt to hold each other up. When we finally caught our breath, Bill smiled gratefully at me.

"You are a life-saver, Bean," He said.

I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled up at him, "Of course. And it's why you keep me around, right?"

Bill placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Among other reasons."

I smiled, then rolled until my head was in his lap and stared at the ceiling. "I'm bored."

"Let's go for a walk, then."

I liked the idea. We got up from the couch and went upstairs. I tied my converse as Bill told his brother that we were leaving for a bit and then Bill slipped his own black sneakers on and we left, going left towards the less populated part of town.

While we walked, Bill kept mostly silent- only asking simple questions when he actually did speak. I found it awkward, which was strange considering the easy atmosphere in the house a few minutes ago. Maybe he had suggested a walk so he could tell me something important. Was it bad? My heart beat faster at the thought and I swallowed a lump in my throat. What if—

Warmth encircling my hand snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down to see Bill had slipped his hand into mine casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I gulped again, but this time the nervousness was different.

"Bill…" I started, but Bill interrupted me.

"I don't want to hide this," he murmured, "Hide _us_. Not anymore. It's dumb to sneak around the way we do, especially around Tom and Georg; it's not like they're going to say anything."

"Okay…" I said slowly, knowing he was right about that, "I guess it's alright if we tell Tom, but you know how he gets when he's drinking…"

Bill waved his free hand in a don't-worry type of gesture, "I'll keep an eye on him as much as possible. And Georg is great at keeping secrets, so there's no problem there.."

I stopped walking and stared intensely at Bill, "But do you really want to tell the public? I mean, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Who cares what they think?" Bill let go of my hand and touched my cheeks gently, "I want everyone to know about us, whether they like it or not. I want to share you with the world, not keep you hidden in the house and behind tinted windows. Irene, I lo-"

_*CLICK*_

A sudden snap and a flash had me and Bill jumping apart in shock. A man was standing a few feet away from us, just lowering a professional camera away from his eye.

"Well now," the man said with a grin, "The famously innocent Bill Kaulitz has a girlfriend! This is gold! Now smile for the camera!"

He lifted the camera back up to his eye, but I didn't get to see anything else as Bill took my arm and started running in the opposite direction. We ran as fast as we could, but as his strides were larger than mine, I struggled to keep up.

"Bill," I panted after a couple minutes, "Stop… I can't keep up."

Bill glanced at me for a second, and then turned sharply into a nearby alleyway. He pressed his back flat against the brick wall and pulled me close to him. We stood like that for a good five minutes until the man with the camera ran past us. It was only then that I dared to breathe again and I felt Bill take a deep breath, as well.

However, that made me notice how compactly I was pressed against Bill and I blushed profusely. I could feel every muscle on his body and just barely stopped a shudder from the thoughts that washed through my head.

I waited for Bill to let me go, but his arms stayed where they were. I tried clearing my throat; it worked and Bill released me. I stepped back and stood awkwardly on the other side of the alley. We stood silently until I decided to speak.

"I thought you wanted people to know about us, so why did you run away from that guy?"

Bill shook his head in response, "I don't want people to find out by some greasy magazine full of lies. I want to be able to tell people ourselves," he sighed and tugged on his upright strands of hair, "But apparently that's not going to happen now.

Striding forward again, I took Bill's hand and held it tightly.

"Don't worry, Bill. I'm sure everything will work itself out."

"Yeah, I guess. I just—"

"Ooohhhh, Mr. Kaulitzzz!"

Bill and I sunk deeper into the shadows at the voice. That photographer was persistent, I'd give him that much, but he was starting to get on my nerves; looking up at Bill's face, I could tell he was getting pissed as well.

"This way," Bill started pulling me again, "Mom's house is just around the corner- she'll let us hide there."

I gulped at the notion of hiding in Simone's house but kept my mouth shut. At this point, anything would be better than running into the paparazzo. We ran for only a block and a half and then we came to a brown house sitting on the corner of two streets. Bill ran up the front walk and opened the door. I slid inside behind him and shut the door behind me.

"Mom?" Bill called out warily, "You home?"

"No, she's not," A slightly familiar voice said from the kitchen in front of me, "She should be home so—"

A man appeared in the doorway holding a glass of brownish liquid in his hand. He visibly froze when he set his eyes on me, studying me curiously. I blushed and looked down at my sneakers to avoid his gaze. I knew that this was the twins' stepfather, Gordon, but would he recognize me? Like Andreas, he'd only met me once and it'd only been for a minute or so.

"You're Irene." Gordon suddenly said. I looked up and he had a smile on his face. "Nice to see you again. Though, you're taller than I remember." He winked teasingly at me.

"Nice to see you too." I said quietly, my face still hot from the blush.

Gordon nodded and turned his attention to Bill, "I'm going to assume this isn't a casual visit."

Bill shook his head, "No. Irene and I were out walking when a reporter started snapping pictures of us. We needed to get away, and this was the closest place I could think of."

"Well, you know—"

A knock at the door made Gordon pause and me nearly jump out of my skin. It didn't seem to affect Bill, however, as he calmly ushered me upstairs and into the first room on the left. The door clicked shut softly and Bill went over to the window, pushing it open just slightly.

"—it's for a good cause," said the voice of our favorite new photographer.

"Well I can't help you," Gordon said a little too loudly, "I don't know where Bill Kaulitz lives."

"Are you sure?" The man sounded desperate now, "We'd really like to speak with him about the charity."

Bill rolled his eyes as Gordon again told the man that he didn't know and asked him, politely, to leave. I heard the front door shut and footsteps move away from the house. Bill held me back and peeked out the door.

"Safe?" Bill asked.

"Somewhat." Gordon said.

We left the room and went downstairs. Gordon was still standing at the front door, staring out the window beside it.

"Is he still there?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Gordon answered, "And it doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon."

Bill cursed and sunk down to sit on the bottom step. I stood above him awkwardly as he mumbled to himself. Gordon raised his eyebrow at Bill then, when Bill didn't answer, switched his gaze to me. I shrugged in response and lowered myself to his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, laying my hand on his back.

"Nothing." He snapped bitterly.

I backed up quickly, lifting my hand defensively.

Gordon glared at Bill, but said nothing about him snapping. The older man only shook his head and headed back towards the kitchen, but not before saying: "You'll both have to stay here tonight. Don't make too much noise." Then, he laughed and went back into the kitchen.

Bill stayed sitting on the steps. I leaned against the bannister, crossing my arms across my chest and waiting patiently. I knew Bill would stop muttering soon; the question was what kind of mood he'd be in afterwards. Sometimes he'd act like nothing had happened, but other times he'd huff and fume for hours afterwards- I hoped this time would be the former.

But no such luck.

Bill stood up suddenly and went back up the stairs, gesturing for me to follow. He led us back into the room we'd hidden. I saw now that it was a bedroom, plainly decorated with a queen-sized bed sitting against the wall to my right and an oak dresser to my left.

I walked over to the window and pushed the curtain aside only slightly. The photographer was pacing on the sidewalk in front of the house, glancing at each neighbouring house in turn, but always coming back to this one.

"Get away from the window."

I skipped away from the window and spun around. Bill stood by the bed holding a pair of cotton pajama pants in each hand.

"You don't have to snap at me." I said softly.

He threw one of the pairs at me and said, "Then stay away from the window. Bathroom is through that door."

He pointed to a door on the same wall as the dresser and I went to it. It, like the bedroom, was fairly plain and only had the basic cleaning products (a bar of soap, cheap shampoo), which led me to believe that this was a guest suite.

I changed slowly- the pants were at least two sizes too big- and went back out to the bedroom. Bill was laying back on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge and his arm covering his face. I snuck over and climbed up onto the bed, behind him. He moved his arm to peak at me, then let out a long sigh.

"Are you calmed down now?" I asked.

Bill nodded, "I'm sorry I snapped. It's just… that's not how I wanted people to find out. Now, whatever magazine that man works for is going to print a bunch of bullshit lies about us." He sat up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "About you. I don't want that to happen."

"Honestly," I said as I snuggled closer to him, "I don't really care about what a sleazy magazine thinks about me. I know who I am, and anyone important in my life knows who I am. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Maybe if we weren't considering the fact of stalkerish fans hating on you for made-up reasons."

I thought about it, then shrugged, "Speaking from personal involvement, I can wholly agree that your fans are freakin' crazy sometimes. But I'm not too worried- I'm sure things will work out."

"Always the optimist," Bill whispered as he kissed my cheek.

I turned my head away and yawned, "Nope, just a false believer."

Bill pulled me back against the pillows with him.

"That's okay. Either way, I'm glad you're not worried. I'm sure I'll do enough of that for the both of us." He laughed softly, "Now let's go to sleep. We can go back to the house in the morning."

I nodded. Bill started stroking my hair and the gesture made me even sleepier. I sunk down further under the blankets and drifted off to sleep.


	27. Sleazy Articles

A/N: Lalalalalalalala! I'm bored… I'm sorry if these last chapters suck. I'm trying to write them with a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, Review after reading please!

Book two-chapter twenty three- "Sleazy Articles."

Date: August 13, 2009.

"Scheiße!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, taking in my surroundings. I was back in my room at the twins' house. I tried to remember the day before, after waking up at Simone and Gordon's house. Bill at the window, Gordon coming up to tell us it was safe to leave…

Ughh, what's wrong with my head? Why can't I remember yesterday?

"Scheiße!"

I heard the word that woke me up again. From what I could tell, Bill was down here with me, swearing to the high heavens. I quickly jumped out of bed, got changed and went to the living room to find—Nothing. I blinked, confused, and then went to the computer room. Bill was in there, using my laptop. He looked up when I entered and quickly closing out of the window he was looking at.

"If you're watching porn on my laptop…" I said lowly.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Someone's snappy this morning."

"No," I countered, "Someone's having memory problems. What happened yesterday after we left your Mom's house?"

Bill stared curiously at me, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head, sending a sharp jolt of pain to my brain. I pressed my palm to my forehead and groaned. Bill got up from the computer chair and led me out to the living room. I sat on the couch and rubbed my temples.

"You bumped your head yesterday, so you might have a concussion." Bill touched my forehead, for what purpose, I don't know, "Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"_No._" I answered harshly, receiving a look of annoyance in response. I apologized and slowly stood up. I wobbled slightly, then stood sturdy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bill asked, still concerned.

I blinked a couple times. "Yes. Now what were you doing on my laptop?"

Bill started playing with his tongue piercing; one of his many nervous habits. I waited, knowing that if I stayed silent long enough, he would tell me the truth.

"I found the magazine the guy works for." Bill said.

I sucked in a breath. "Is there a picture?"

Bill nodded and I went back into the computer room. I heard Bill pleading for me not to look at it, but I ignored him. I sat down at the desk, reopened my internet browser, and went to the last page visited.

A hand appeared in front of me and I glared up at Bill.

"Didn't you say that you didn't care what some sleazy magazine said about you?" He asked.

"I don't," I answered coolly, "But I still want to know what was said."

"Nothing good was said. Now please don't look at it."

"Move," was all I said.

Bill hesitated for a beat then moved his hand away from the screen.

The online version of _Bild_ was on the screen and right on its homepage was the picture of Bill with his hands on my cheeks and his face close to mine. The picture me looks shocked, while picture Bill looks almost angry.

"The picture is worse than I thought." I said, mostly to myself.

"Read the article."

Glancing at Bill, I saw that he wasn't even looking at the screen, but at the wall behind me. He obviously already knew what was in the story, so I read it myself without further comment.

The title was _'Bill Kaulitz' child girlfriend, or scared fan?' _

The short article under the picture read this:

_On the night of August 11__th__, 2009, Bill Kaulitz (19) was spotted by one of our cameramen in this position with the girl in the photo. Our photographer reported that he only heard snippets of their conversation, but heard that Kaulitz was _'keeping the girl hidden' _and that her name is Irene. This brings us to wonder: is this girl Bill's girlfriend? Or is she just a fan whose stalkerish actions have pushed Bill over the edge? And if she is his girlfriend, isn't she a bit too young for him? Keep checking back for more updates. _

After I finished reading, I stayed silent for a few moments to search for the right words to say.

"The article itself doesn't make any sense," I said, "They say I'm a stalker, but then comment on the keeping me hidden part of the conversation. Do they even realize that if I was a stalker, you wouldn't be keeping me _anywhere near you_?"

Bill shrugged, "Its _Bild_. It doesn't have to make sense; it just has to make a point. The point of this article is that I'm either a pedophile, or I've started snapping at my fans. At this rate, people are going to think Tom and I are fucking crazy!"

I thought back to April, when I first heard that Tom had punched a fan. At that time, I hadn't remembered anything about being friends with the twins- but even then, I knew Tom hadn't been at fault. Thankfully, I had been right. The stalker group had instigated him by threatening his family; I would've punched her, too.

"I'm sorry," was all I could think of.

"It's not—"

"Stop." I said before he could keep going, "Don't tell me it's not my fault. It is, okay? It's _all _my fault. If I had just listened to my mom and stayed away, none of this would've ever happened."

"So you want to be away from me?" Bill asked inaudibly.

I let out an exasperated sigh; Bill always took things the wrong way, so I explained, "Of course I don't want to be away from you- It would tear me up inside if I had to be. But maybe if I had stayed away—"

"You'd be dead," Bill reminded me, his voice seeming devoid of emotion.

"You don't know that," I whispered.

"No, I don't," Bill growled, "But there's a damn good possibility that I'm right. No, maybe there wouldn't be this shit going on if you'd stayed away from me, but a little bit of drama is nothing compared to the pain at the thought of you being dead."

I stood up from the chair without answering his question. Instead, I said, "I think I need some air."

"Do you really think a walk is safe right now?" Bill asked, following me upstairs.

"Probably not, but I can't stay cramped up in this house because of one stupid article. Besides," I picked up Bill's laptop, which was sitting near the door, "I'm supposed to meet Joel today, remember?"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bill questioned as I put my shoes on and opened the door.

"No," I slammed the door behind me.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump in shock. I turned to see Joel behind me, his long hair tied back away from his face with a rubber band

"Just me," He said, his hands lifted in defense.

"Sorry," I said as Joel sat across from me, "I've been a bit jumpy lately."

"Does that have anything to do with the picture I saw in Bild magazine?" Joel smirked.

"There was something in my eye, for god's sake!"

"You looked pretty surprised in the picture…"

I struggled for an excuse, but I couldn't think of one. Instead, I pushed the laptop towards Joel, "Just fix the goddamn computer."

Joel opened the computer, turned it on and plugged a flash drive into it. I scooted my chair closer to his, trying to pick up what he was doing. But after the first thousand keystrokes a minute, I gave up and settled for creepily studying the people in the coffee shop.

The place was pretty empty, considering it was close to lunchtime on a weekday. The only people in the shop were a couple of men in sharp suits, a few college students, and a girl who—

Oh shit.

A girl who was holding a copy of _Bild_. I craned my neck and saw her reading the commentary on the scandalous picture of me and Bill. I quickly got even closer to Joel, and he gave me a strange look.

"Just trying to understand what you're doing," I said nonchalantly.

"Ok, but do you really have to sit that close?"

At first, I couldn't see what his problem was, but then I caught the blush forming on his cheeks and smirked.

"Yes, I do." I said innocently. "Now keep going."

Joel went back to frantically typing and I snuck a quick peek at the girl a few feet away.

She was looking at me! She must've recognized me from the picture. I didn't know if she was a fan or not, but I didn't want to stay and figure it out.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked Joel.

He shrugged without looking up from the screen. "Depends on how bad the hard drive is damaged. I assume the owner wants his stuff restored."

"He does." I said.

"Then it could take me a couple days. Do you mind leaving the computer with me for that long?"

I thought about it. I almost said no, but another glimpse at the girl changed my mind; she was glaring at me.

"Sure, why not? Just promise you won't look at the files when you get them restored."

"I won't. Hacker's honor."

I blinked at Joel. He wore a teasing smile that I returned.

"Ok, call me when it's fixed."

Before Joel could say anything else, I bolted out of the coffee shop and started jogging back towards the house. I got halfway there before I heard footsteps behind me. I swore mentally and started taking random back roads that could possibly get me lost- yet, somehow, I ended up at Simone's place. I stopped on the sidewalk a few feet away and listened. I could still hear someone behind me and just as I made the decision to swallow my embarrassment and go into Simone's house, a voice called out to me.

"Hey stop!" A female voice.

Making a stupid decision, I turned around.

Sure enough, the girl from the coffee shop was running towards me, the magazine waving in her hand. She had a friendly smile on her face, but I knew it was just an act.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully as she caught up, breathless. I obviously was in much better shape than her, even though I was obviously younger. I put her age at maybe nineteen.

"Hello." I said back.

"My name is Claire. I saw you back at the coffee shop and I wanted to ask you a question, but ran out of there so fast." She giggled and flipped her reddish hair over her shoulder, an oddly scary action in this situation.

"I'm in a hurry to get home. My… parents like to eat all meals with their kids." I smiled to try to sell the lie, but I could tell that Claire wasn't falling for it.

"Uh huh.." She eyed me suspiciously, and then smiled again, "So I just wanted to know if this is you."

She held out the magazine, already open to the page with the picture. I took the magazine from her hand and studied it carefully as if I'd never seen it before.

"Sure looks like it, doesn't it?" I said as I handed the magazine back to her, "But it's not me. Sorry. Listen, I really—"

"Irene?"

The male voice behind me had my body frozen stiff. I didn't want to turn around, but the shocked look on Claire's face confirmed my fears.

Now I turned around, but only to hiss at the man behind me, "Go back into the house."

Bill looked confused at the scene in front of him until, suddenly, his eyes went cold. "No."

He started coming towards me, unable to sense the danger I felt radiating off of the girl behind me. I went to run towards him, but a sudden and intense pain running from my right shoulder to my left hip had me falling to my knees. I didn't know what was happening until my strapless bra and tube-top fell from my body, the back torn and covered in blood.

"You lied to me!" Claire screamed behind me, "I knew it was you, but you tried to make me believe it wasn't."

"Because it's none of your goddamn business!" Bill was above me, screaming right back at Claire. At this rate, the whole neighbourhood would see what was going on.

"But don't you see, Bill?" Claire's voice was soft, as if speaking to a lover, "Her presence is nothing but a burden to you. Having her around is going to cause nothing but articles like this. The whole world will think you prey on little girls. I'm sure you don't want that."

This girl: Fucking psychotic.

Bill kneeled next to me and pressed his hands into the wound on my back. "You have no right to tell me what I do or don't want. It's my life, not yours. You and all the other crazy fans I have can just go fuck yourselves."

I turned my head enough to see Claire's eyes go from soft to hard again as she raised the steak knife that was in her hand, aiming towards me. "We're not going anywhere. Too bad."

The knife came down and I tensed, but no extra pain came. I saw why when I looked up. Bill had gone from kneeling next to me to straddling over me- and the knife was buried nearly hilt deep into his shoulder. A high-pitched scream full of fear ripped from my throat. Bill gasped as he yanked it out of his shoulder, a string of blood flying out of the wound. As more blood started to seep out, I blacked out.

Such sterile smells; horrifying and too familiar for my liking. I opened my eyes to the harsh hospital lights and groaned. I was getting seriously tired of hospitals. I looked around the room and was surprised to see that I was just in a plain outpatient room. Also, I found that I wasn't attached to any machines this time and when I reached towards my hip, there were no stitches. The knife was duller than I thought.

That wouldn't have been a good thing for Bill. Trying to cut through something thick like skin with a dull steak knife must've hurt like a bitch. Great, more pain caused because of me. I even led the girl to Simone's house; how stupid was that? I hope Claire didn't get any street names.

"You're awake."

I looked up. Tom was standing in the doorway. He had some of my clothes in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. He sat the coffee down on a table beside me and handed me my clothes.

"Both of these are for you." He said. His voice sounded a bit stiff and it worried me.

"Is Bill okay?" I asked before anything else.

"He's fine. Just a couple stitches no big deal." Tom sat at the foot of the bed.

"'No big deal?'" I repeated incredulously, "He was stabbed in the shoulder! How is that not a big deal?!"

Tom sighed, "Because his shoulder is _fine_. Despite the fact that his cut was deeper, your wound was still worse. His won't leave a scar, but yours will."

I shrugged and winced at the pain that laced through my right shoulder. "I have a lot of scars already; what's one more?"

"That's not how you should be thinking." Tom's voice was still stiff, as if he was unsure about something.

"Tom," I asked quietly, "Where's Bill?"

Tom looked away from me and stayed silent. I repeated my question, but with a little more force. When he still didn't say anything, I continued to frequently ask the question. I knew Tom wasn't going to be scared of me, but I could at least annoy him into answering.

"He'shelpingMomandGordonsellthei rhouse." Tom said, all in one breath.

I lay back against the pillow and covered my eyes with my hands, trying to hold back the sobs. Now I've put poor Simone and Gordon in so much danger that they're selling their house.

"I didn't mean to lead her there." I whispered between choked sobs.

Tom's hand pressed soothingly into my stomach and he sighed again, "It's okay. Mom and Gordon don't mind- really. They said they needed a change anyway. They're going to come to stay with us for a while."

"I put them out of house and home." I murmured then sat up suddenly, "Get out so I can get changed."

Tom's voice went back to being stiff again, "I'm not supposed to leave you alone."

I bit back the anger forming. Of course they're not going to leave me alone; I could try to cut myself again.

The twins are always one step ahead of me.

"Fine. At least turn around." I said.

Tom got up from the bed and put his face into the corner. I could help but giggle and point out that he looked like a child being grounded. Tom muttered something along the lines of 'Screw you.' I giggled again and got changed. When I was done, Tom turned back around and called a doctor in. The new doctor checked me out and told me I was good to go.

"Do you want to go visit your Mom before we go?" Tom asked when we were halfway to the door.

"No." I answered without hesitation, "There's no point in making myself even more upset."

Tom nodded solemnly and led the way to his Escalade. His body language seemed strange to me, but I shrugged it off. I'd probably be the same way if my brother got stabbed in the shoulder.

We drove from the hospital straight to the twins' house. When we got there, a moving van was just pulling away. I sighed in regret; the guilt was gnawing hard on my insides.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Tom patted my good shoulder reassuringly and got out without a word. I waited for a second before following him. I really didn't want to go in the house, but I also didn't have many options at hand.

Entering the house was easier than I thought. Bill, Simone, and Gordon were all upstairs in the guest bedroom I previously occupied. From what I could hear, they were moving furniture. This pleased me, because I knew I could take the opportunity to go hide in the basement- and I did. My shoes were barely off my feet before I was sprinted softly to the basement door.

It clicked shut behind me and I tore down the stairs, jumping onto the couch from the bottom step. Picking up my remote, I picked a random channel- which happened to be the same one Bill had picked randomly a couple days ago. It must've been a horror movie channel, because the scene on the TV was showing the highly gruesome death of some poor teenager.

I quickly changed the station. However, I didn't get to see what was on it because a shot of pain burst through my head, causing me to shut my eyes and press my palms against them.

As I was in this position, I heard the basement door open and shut, and then someone came downstairs. I stayed with my eyes shut, already knowing it was Bill. I could tell just by the way his steps were light.

"You okay?" Bill asked, my thoughts confirmed by the sound of his voice.

"Just a headache." I said.

The couch dipped beside me and a hand touched my back gently. Involuntarily, I leaned into the touch. Bill wrapped his other arm around me and I uncovered my face to lean into his chest. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw what I was avoiding.

The bandage.

It covered the top part of his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. I pursed my lips and reached up and ran my fingers lightly across the bandage.

"It's not as bad as you think." Bill whispered.

"It could've killed you." I said.

"But it didn't." Bill tilted my chin up so I would look at him. "I'm fine, you're fine. Everything's okay."

I pulled away and rubbed my face. "I think I need to be alone right now."

"I don't think—"

"Bill?" Simone's voice echoed down the stairs.

Bill bit his lip, "What, Mom?"

"Samantha's here to visit."

Bill stiffened and his eyes widened.

Samantha wasn't a name I'd ever heard before.

"Who's Samantha?"

A/N: ANNNNNDDDD I'm going to end it there, but only because I have an exam to study for. Next week, I start a new semester at school and in the Grade 12 English course at my school, you can do whatever the hell you want, as long as it's English-based. Therefore, I chose to write fanfictions for my course. This way, you can expect the third book of this series to be updated frequently, as well as my other stories (if any of you guys read my other ones). Anyway, thanks for sticking with me this long. :3

_**~Rina**_


	28. Skank-mantha

A/N: So for any readers who don't know yet, I've started a facebook page in order to keep in touch with my readers, both of my fanfictions and my Wattpad stories. So if you wanna visit and like it up, I'd really like it! /rinaalexisroy Thanks!

_**(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**_

Book two-chapter twenty five- "Skank-mantha"

Date: August 13, 2009

"Who's Samantha, Bill?" I asked again.

Bill gritted his teeth, "Someone who can't take a goddamn hint. Stay here."

He got up from the couch and jogged up the stairs shutting the door behind him. I envisioned myself following him and seeing for myself who this _Samantha _was, but then a different though crossed my brain.

You can hear a lot through a vent in the floor.

I quickly got up from the couch and went into the computer room, where a vent led right up next to the front door. I stood on my computer chair; not a good idea considering it was a rolling chair, but still more stable than the weak desk. Tilting my head, I listened carefully.

"…are you doing here?" I heard Bill say.

"I missed you." A woman's voice said, "I thought we had something, you know? But then you just stopped calling about a month ago…" She trailed off.

Didn't I start living with the twins a month ago? I narrowed my eyes up at the vent, as if it could burn a hole though the woman- and through Bill.

"I didn't just _stop_ calling." Bill said.

_"Oh, you didn't now, huh?" _I thought bitterly.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind me asked, making me lose my balance on the chair and fall backwards.

Luckily, the person behind me put his arms out and caught me before I could hit the ground. I glanced up at my savior and found Tom staring down at me quizzically.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Tom said with a smirk.

"No." I said, untangling myself from Tom's arms. It was then I noticed a beer bottle dangling just by its tip between his index and middle finger. "Dude, it's like, 4:00 in the afternoon. Why are you drinking?"

Tom adjusted his grip on the bottle and took a swig, and then shrugged. "I got bored," he said lightly, "Now stop trying to hear Bill's nasty conversation."

"'Nasty conversation?'"

"Yeah," Tom sprawled out on my couch with one hand behind his head and the other cradling his drink, "They always have dirty conversations. I think it's mostly Samantha who likes talk like that, but Bill seems to go along with it…"

Tom's voice had a slight slur to it. How many beer had he had in the short time we've been home?

"Oh, so is Samantha Bill's girlfriend?" I asked, trying to keep my tone as casual as possible while also trying to stop trembling.

Tom shorted with amusement. "Far from it. More of a fuck buddy, I guess. And you fans think _I'm _the whore."

Tom winked at me and I rolled my eyes. He was such a moron.

"Why are you down here, anyway?" I asked, just wanting everyone to go away at this point.

Another swig from the bottle, then a loud belch. I groaned in disgust as Tom answered my question, "I told you at the hospital: we're not leaving you alone."

I huffed, half in annoyance and half in anger. "Thanks for the trust."

Tom sighed, "We do trust you. We're just worried, that's all."

"Don't be." I growled, stalking towards my bedroom.

"Oh come on," Tom said, "Wait."

I didn't listen and kept going. However, even if Tom was drunk, he still caught up to me in the hallway, before I could get to the bedroom. His hands clutched my waist and he spun me around to face him, pinning me against the wall in the process. I let out a short squeak of shock and glared up at Tom.

"Let me go."

"No, listen to me. Whether you like it or not, there are going to be people out there who are worried about you and who care enough to make sure you don't get hurt or hurt yourself. I know that with what's happened in your life, you're scared to love and be loved- and I can't even begin to understand what that's like. But you need to stop running away when you start to show your feelings and when someone else shows theirs."

One of Tom's hands came down to my waist and my breath hitched in my throat. I realized now why Tom was drinking so excessively: he wouldn't brave enough to do what I knew was coming while sober. His face came closer, stopping just inches from mine. I smelled the beer on his breath and made a face that Tom laughed at for only a second, then his face went straight again.

"If you keep pushing people away, they're eventually just going to give up on you. You'll be left all alone, and Bill and I just don't want to see that happen to you."

Squinting my eyes shut, I waited for what I saw coming.

But it never happened.

Instead, Tom, very gently, brushed my hair back and touched his lips to my forehead. I gasped in shock and looked up at him. A pit seemed to open up in my stomach when I saw the sad look on his face.

"Sometimes, though," Tom murmured, "it's better if someone keeps their feelings to themselves. Causes less trouble that way."

In a flash, Tom's trademark smirk replaced the dejected look and he pushed away from me. I gulped mouthfuls of air into my lungs, not realizing I'd been holding my breath.

"You're right, we don't trust you enough." Tom went back to the living room and picked up the bottle he'd left on the coffee table. "So to prove that I'm better than my brother, I'm going to leave you alone. See ya!"

Tom skipped up the stairs, two at a time. When he was gone, I only moved to slide down the wall and sit on the floor. Of all the people to do that, it had to be _Tom_. Bill's _brother, _Tom_. _Why couldn't it have been Andreas or something? At least then, if Bill found out, he could drop Andreas easier (though, not much easier) than he could drop his own twin!

God, what kind of mess have I gotten myself into this time?

Before I could think any more bad thoughts, I got up off the floor and went back into the living room. I sat calmly on the couch and waited again, this time for something considerably more fearful than Tom kissing me.

And five minutes later, it happened. The door to the basement opened again and shut. Bill came down the stairs, but I didn't look at him as he sat next to me and wrung his hands together.

"Still want to know who Samantha is?" Bill asked finally.

"Tom already told me." I said.

"I'm sure that whatever he said was exaggerated."

"'Fuck buddy?'" I asked.

"I knew it. She's not –_wasn't_-" He corrected, "A fuck buddy. More of a… umm.. friend with benefits?"

"Yeah," I said, finally looking at him, "Fuck. Buddy."

"Look," Bill sighed, "Whatever it was that she and I had, it's been over for quite some time now, I promise you. She just didn't get the hint and I set her straight a few minutes ago."

I stayed silent.

"Come on," Bill pleaded, grasping both my hands in his, "Don't be mad, please?"

Staring at our intertwined hands, I thought carefully about my next words.

"I'm… not mad," I spoke slowly, carefully wording each sentence so they would make a bit of sense, "I'm more confused. About my own feelings. I mean, I should be mad, but I can't make myself feel that way because… I sort of understand…"

"What?" Bill said, obviously confused.

I pulled my hands away and tucked them under my butt so he wouldn't see them quiver.

"I understand," I repeated, already blushing at the words I knew were coming out next, "that a guy your age has… needs that must be fulfilled sometimes. And, you know, I'm too young, so it's understandable that—"

"Stop." Bill interrupted. "Let me explain something. When I started the relationship with Samantha a year and a half ago, it wasn't because I wanted sex; it was because I was _lonely_. It was _her_ who made it all about sex. She was just another bimbo who wanted money, sex, and fame- but she hid it well; I didn't realize that Samantha was slowly sucking money out of me until you came back into my life. After spending ten minutes with you without being asked for money or to go upstairs to my bed, I realized that mine and Samantha's relationship wasn't what I wanted. What I really wanted was just someone I could share a bed with. So I stopped seeing her."

Here, Bill cupped my face in his hands. My heart started to pound in my chest as I stared into those deep brown eyes.

"I want you." He whispered, "And don't _ever _think that I'd cheat on you just because I'm horny." A smirk identical to Tom's covered Bill's face. "I can take care of that myself."

I pulled away and couldn't help but smile stupidly. "Too much information!"

Bill grinned and leaned forward. Our lips connected multiple times in short, sweet and gentle kisses. After a few of those, Bill leaned back only far enough to be able to see my face.

"Are you okay, now?" Bill asked softly.

I nodded, "I think so. But I still think I need some time to myself, just so I can rest and sort things out."

"Okay." Bill ran a hand through my hair and kissed me again, "I'm going to the grocery store, but I'll be back in an hour. Tom's upstairs, so just call him if you need anything."

I willed the blush the started to form at Tom's name away and nodded again. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Bill went upstairs and shut the door behind him. When all was quiet, I lay back on the couch and screamed into the pillow that was here.

How did my life become so effed up?

_**(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**_

_**A/N: So yeah, that's that chapter. Bet you guys didn't see any of that coming, did you? Well, one of you saw it coming, but you don't count. ;) Just kidding! The next chapter will be in Bill's POV, because I can't do what I want to do with that chapter in Irene's POV. So yeah, keep checking back. Reviews, please! **___

_**~Rina**_


	29. Can't stand it anymore

Book two-chapter twenty six- "Can't stand it anymore."

Date: August 13, 2009 (yes, it's still the 13th)

_**Bill's POV**_

__"You're going to walk to the store?" My twin asked me. He was drunk, for what reason I didn't know.

"Yes, it's not that far away, and my car is out of gas."

"Then take the Escalade." Tom insisted, shoving the keys to his SUV into my hand.

It was nice that he was worried, but I wanted to walk so I could clear my head. I'd nearly lost my girlfriend because of some moneygrubbing slut who refused to take a hint. It was safe to say that I needed some fresh air.

"I don't like driving the Escalade." I handed him back the keys and finished putting my shoes on. "I'll be back in an hour. Make sure Irene doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Tom grinned, which made me add, "Same goes for you. Help Mom and Gordon get settled or something."

Tom saluted me, "Aye, aye boss." Then, he stumbled and fell when he tried to get up the first few stairs.

I rolled my eyes and left the house. I did the math on how long I'd be gone in my head. The walk to the grocery story was only about twenty minutes, and I should only be there for about ten minutes or so, and—"

"Billi!"

If a skank crosses my path five minutes from the house, I should be a little longer than an hour. I turned towards the voice and saw Samantha jogging towards me, her bleached hair flying and breasts flopping everywhere. I told her once before: just because you get a boob job doesn't mean you shouldn't wear a bra. I shuddered and turned away.

"Wait, Billi!" She caught up and looped her arm through mine. I shook her off immediately and she pouted. "I thought you liked cuddling," She trailed a fingernail up and down my arm and I batted her away, "You used to in bed." She purred.

"Samantha," I stopped walking and looked straight at her, "I told you, I stopped calling because I don't want to continue… whatever we had. It's over, okay?"

"But that's not a real reason!" she whined.

Mein gott, Irene was more mature than this woman- and Irene was seven years younger than her!

"Give me a real reason, and I'll go away."

"You annoy me."

"Not good enough," Samantha snarled. "Is it that girl you're living with?"

I blinked at her, "What girl?"

"Oh please. You think I don't read _Bild_? I know all about your possible 'girlfriend.' I'm starting to wonder if you dumped me for a goddamn child!"

"And if I did?" I asked coolly.

Samantha's jaw dropped, then she glared. "Then you're fucked up in the head! And I don't to be near any kind of pedophile!"

She stomped away and I smiled. Who cares if she tells some bullshit story about me to a journalist? All I'd have to do it deny it in an interview, and it would all go away.

At least I got rid of her.

I walked the rest of the way to the grocery store in peace, thankfully.

The store was packed with more people than I expected for this time of day. Usually, people are at home eating supper with their families at this time. I decided to get the heck out of there before I got trampled or recognized by a fan. I turned and smacked right into someone coming in the store.

"Sorry," I murmured, trying to go around the person, but they put an arm out to stop me.

I looked up at them and saw that I was perfectly face-to-face with a woman about my age with golden hair that curled at the bottom and the most stunning blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"You're Bill Kaulitz." She said with an innocent smile.

I nodded, "Yes I am. But now I'm leaving."

I ducked under her arm and got out to the parking lot. I thought I was safe until a hand grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out behind the grocery store. I looked up; it was the same golden-haired girl.

"What are you doing?" I asked hoarsely. "Let me go!"

My blood chilled when the girl let out a simple and harsh, "No."

With fear rising in my throat, I had no choice to follow her behind the building. We got to the loading zone where transports unloaded the merchandise for the store. She hauled me in between two obviously unused trailers and then finally let me go. We stood in silence until I broke it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl smiled. "My name is Amanda, but my friend's like to call me Karma."

She smiled again, and it scared me. This girl's smile reminded me of people who always had a trick up their sleeve and something evil to be done.

"So why do they call you Karma?" I decided to ask for no apparent reason.

Amanda smiled that evil grin. "Because whenever I see someone who's done wrong, I like to give them a little taste of Karma, just for the hell of it." She shrugged and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So is that why you dragged me back here?" I asked. She nodded in confirmation. "Why? What the hell did I do?!"

"I know about your little hoe named Samantha. And how you kept her a secret from your adorable little girlfriend, Irene."

I froze; ready to give my excuse for the picture, but Amanda tsked and waggled her finger at me.

"Don't bother trying to say she's not your girlfriend. I could tell by the look in your eyes in that picture that you really care for her." Amanda stepped closer and curled her perfectly manicured fingers around the collar of my shirt, "But yet, you betrayed her. Why?"

Amanda's eyes had gotten impossibly wide, staring at me with doe-like innocence in them. They were some very compelling eyes, especially with that smoky black eyeliner around them. I gulped in nervousness. What was this girl planning?

"I didn't betray Irene," I whispered, "I just.. never told her about Samantha."

Footsteps sounded from somewhere across the lot, but Amanda didn't move away. Instead, she pulled herself closer to me, so that her body was pressed right up against mine.

"Don't you think that hurt her, Bill?"

"I know it did," I answered, "But I made it better." Suddenly, I felt confused. Did I make it better with what I told Irene? Or had she just been faking it so I would leave her alone?

"No, you didn't make it better," Amanda whispered as if she'd read my mind. "She lied to you because the pain of betrayal was so strong that she couldn't stand just sitting in your house doing nothing."

"How do you know that?"

Amanda's gaze travelled down to my lips and she kissed me. I snapped out of whatever trance I'd been in at that and tried to push her away, but she was strong for someone so tiny! The girl retaliated by grasping my privates- hard. I yelled against her mouth and finally got her off of me.

However, before I could speak, she sound me back around and my heart fell. Irene was behind me, her face full of the exact betrayal Amanda had been talking about only seconds before.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Irene.

"T-tom was being stupid so I-I followed you here." She stuttered, rubbing her shaking hands together.

"See that? That's how she felt when Samantha showed up. Hurt, angry, depressed…"

I pushed Amanda away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Irene beat her to it.

"Don't talk to Amanda that way." Irene said, all traces of the stutter gone. I blinked at her in confusion.

"You know her?" I asked.

Irene nodded. "She's the one who stopped Donnie from kidnapping me when I was eight."

Amanda looked equally as shocked, but then she smirked. "Wow, kid. I'm surprised you recognized me. I mean, you ran away so quickly."

"How could I forget the face of someone who saved my life, no matter how brief the glimpse?"

"Ok, let me get this straight." I said, turning back towards Amanda, "First, you save her life. Now, you break her heart? Do you have mental issues or something?"

"No. Her heart can't break any more. Can it, kid?" Irene shook her head sadly. "Exactly. Therefore, I'm not breaking her heart. You've already done that. I'm just showing you what you did to her. And you know what? I think I've done a pretty good job, so see ya!"

Amanda danced away, humming "On the edge." Irene watched her go, waving to her as she passed her. Amanda smiled at her, but it wasn't one of her evil smiles: it was a genuine sympathetic smile.

As soon as Amanda was out of sight, I tried to explain to Irene what had happened, but she held up a hand and I shut up.

"Save it. I don't care anymore." Irene turned away from me and walked away. I followed her, still trying to explain

"But she kissed me, I swear!"

"I know."

"Then why are you upset?"

Irene stopped and took a deep breath. "Because everything Amanda said was true. I'm so upset about the whole Samantha thing that I just—" She paused and bit her lip. "You don't have to tell me about every girl you've been with in your life, I understand that, but I would've liked to know that there was a possibility that one would show up at your house. I mean, think about how awkward that would've been if I'd been at the house alone and she'd come by."

"Yes, that would've sucked. But I don't want Samantha anymore, I promise."

Irene started to walk away again but I pulled her back to me, away from the front of the store.

"Please don't walk away from me anymore." I whispered close to her face. I was so frustrated with everything that had happened these past few days that I just wanted to cry, and I don't think I could've dealt with Irene walking away from me.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Bill. All I've done since I started living with you is cause you pain, and cause myself pain, and I don't think I can stand it anymore."

Slowly, my brain processed the words she was saying. "So what are you going to do, then?"

"I don't know."

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Irene's POV again!

After an awkward and silent walk back to Bill's house, I went straight for the basement and locked the door behind me. Then, I went down and locked the outside door, too. On the walk back, I'd decided what I was going to do about everything.

I was going to leave.

I couldn't deal with the pain and the hurt anymore. Nor did I want to cut myself again, so going back to Canada was the best option I could think of.

Of course, Bill was one step ahead. He made me promise I wouldn't do anything tonight. But you know what they say: Promises are sometimes made to be broken.

The first thing I did was buy a ticket back to Canada online. The earliest straight-there flight was at 10:00pm, and I took it. Then, I called Andreas. I asked him if he could drive me to the airport. Naturally, he questioned me. I told him I was going back to Canada to visit my brother, and that the twins refused to drive me because of the late flight. I asked him not to call Bill or Tom, too.

By the end of my story, I could tell that the blonde didn't believe me, but he agreed to it anyway. I arranged our meeting place (the bus stop two streets down) and hung up.

Next thing I did was pack all my things away. I had a lot more stuff then what I'd originally come to Germany with because I'd moved some of my stuff from the summer house to here when I found out the living here would be somewhat permanent. I packed any new clothes I'd bought, but left my stuffed animals. I didn't need them anymore, anyway.

The last thing I did was write a note to the twins and Gustav and Georg. I explained briefly what I was doing and why. Then, I made my bed neatly, cleaned any mess that was downstairs. When I was done, I sat on the couch.

And I waited.


	30. Gone

_**A/N: Last chapter! Short, but filling enough to last you until I post the third book! I hope so, anyway! :3**_

_**(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**_

Book two-chapter twenty seven- "Gone."

Date: August 14, 2009

Bill's POV

She's gone. I can't believe she's gone.

I glanced helplessly down at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand, obviously torn out of the notebook she wrote stories in. In the lines between her cramped writing, I could see the erased remains of a love story between a teenaged faery and a human boy. From what I could read, the faerie's uncontrollable powers had hurt her lover and she'd had enough, so she'd given up.

However, no matter how similar the story seemed to our own lives, I didn't care for it. All I cared for at the moment was the letter written in smudged black ink.

"_Bill,_

_ I'm sorry I broke my promise, but I can't do this anymore. Every night, I cry myself to sleep because I constantly imagine the next way you or someone close to you could get hurt because of my actions. For that reason, I've decided that it's safer if I just go home. This way, no one can get hurt because of me. Yet, I'm actually being very self-centred by doing this because I'm hurting so much for reasons I know I shouldn't, reasons that I can't explain. It's stupid, but it's true._

_ Tell the others I'm sorry in my place. Please? I'll miss you all._

_ ~Irene"_

The first thing I could think about doing, though I knew it'd be no use, was dialing Irene's cell on my phone.

And just as I predicted, it went straight to voicemail.

Irene's cheerful voice filled my ears, "Hey. I'm either ignoring you, or I'm too lazy to come answer the call. Either way, you know the drill. I'll get back to you as soon as possible! See ya!"

_*BEEP*_

I cried out in frustration and threw the phone out the bedroom door. I flew across the hallway and smashed against the bathroom door, the battery falling out and sliding out of view. The sheet of paper dropped from my hands and fluttered to the floor as I held my head, letting the tears fall freely.

Tom found me like that half an hour later. When he asked where Irene was, I simply toed the note in his direction in response.

"Goddammit, Irene," was what he said, as if she could hear him. The thought made me cry harder.

After ten minutes of trying (and failing) to sooth me, Tom left the room. I heard him talking to someone down the hall- he was probably calling Gustav and Georg. He didn't come back in the room and that was fine with me. I curled up on the bed, hugging Irene's pillow to my chest. It smelled like her shampoo: coconut and roses.

The rest of the day, I stayed like that. While Tom and Gustav and Georg went out looking for her, I barely moved. I figured if I kept myself curled like that, the thought of her being gone would hurt less than if I moved. Even though I was wrong, it helped me cope slightly.

Well that, and the thought that formed in my head around 3:00pm, which was that I knew I'd see her again. Even if I had to convince David to book concerts in every corner of Canada, I'd find her again. And if she wasn't in Canada, I'd search the rest of the world. Either way, I was going to find her.

I just had to.

_**(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**_

_**A/N: AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD scene! ;) Thanks for reading guys! There is a sequel coming up, so don't go anywhere! Speaking of the sequel, I have a question. Should the future Irene be a singer, or a young author? I'm kind of toying with both ideas, though personally I like the first one. But I'll write whatever you guys demand, because I'm just nice that way. Anyway, let me know in a review (or PM me, if you want) and I'll start writing when I see who wants what. Thanks again!**_

_**~Rina **_


End file.
